


Betrayal at Every Turn

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Diobolical Plotting, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Serena has everything going for her. She’s on the rise in the women’s division, and she’s made powerful allies. Like Elias Samson. Together, they are set to take the Raw roster by storm. But in their path is Samoa Joe. The Submission Master is observant enough to know some things aren’t as sure as they appear. Part of him wonders what it will take to break Serena. But the still, quiet voice behind that wonders what it would take to shift her alliance. When Serena’s world shatters, is she willing to accept help to pick up the pieces? Can she trust anyone?20 Chapters analyzing what people fear, why, and what they are willing to give up to defeat those fears.





	1. Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Serena backs Elias up during his match with Samoa Joe. Stomping Grounds isn’t far away, and battle lines are being drawn.

“Come on, Elias! You’ve got ‘im,” Serena shouted from ringside. Her tag partner bounced off the ropes, clotheslining the large man.

Samoa Joe and Elias had been feuding for a few weeks. Both wanted to be the United States Champion, and neither was willing to let the other man stay in their way. Joe claimed it was his. That he was due for another reign more powerful than before Rey Mysterio taking it from him. But Serena had to agree with Elias. The WWE universe was in need of a savior. The country. Not that she was biased towards her tag partner. But they had an agreed plan. Once she helped Elias win the championship, then he’d help her win the Raw Women’s title.

Mutually beneficial. Equal opportunity to lose. Equal opportunity to win it all. No reason not to give each other an edge.

But there was a catch.

Once gold was obtained, or if things didn’t go to plan, the agreement was off the table. Neither was permanently linked to helping the other.

“So if after all of this, you’re suddenly attacked from behind, I don’t get involved.”

“The same with you,” Serena agreed, twirling her dark hair around her finger.

Elias grinned. “Of course. But then, why would Serena, the protectress of WWE, need my help in the first place. Especially once she has her crown?”

The memory faded away quick as a blink as two muscled bodies hit the mat. A cold sweat broke out across her skin.

Joe had Elias caught in the Coquina Clutch.

***

“She’s watching, Elias.”

The drifter struggled against the arm across his throat. He wasn’t completely locked in. Not yet. So there was still a sliver of hope. Maybe if he twisted-

Joe countered the twist, growling as he still couldn’t finish the hold. But he could be patient. Flexing one way, then the other, Joe tightened his grip. Elias floundered.

“If I put your soundbox to sleep… if you can’t sing, do you think she’ll stick around?”

There was an out. Elias gripped Joe’s wrist. “It’s not like that. Purely business.”

“Right,” Joe smirked.

Still, the mini conversation was enough of a distraction for Elias to make his move. With a nod to Serena, the referee was distracted enough for him to go for Joe’s eyes.

***

She glanced behind the ref from her temporary perch on the apron. Elias was out. Finally obeying the order of the stripes, Serena hopped back to the floor. She gave a whoop as Elias went for Joe’s knee, dropping him.

They rolled out of the ring. With a sigh, the referee stepped to the ropes. He called them back to the ring, or at least he tried. His orders fell on deaf ears. On one of the ring, the steel steps crashed. Joe grinned wickedly, grabbing Elias by his hair and starting to drag him to the next ring post.

That’s when Serena intervened.

Coming around the corner, she held up her hands and stood in the way. Joe stopped in his tracks. Right to plan. Elias reversed the control. Serena stepped out of the way so Joe could crash into his own target.

The referee’s count was up to five. But none of them were listening.

Even as the bell rang, the fight continued around the ring. Elias noted how Joe would stop his attack the second Serena got in the way. He’d have to remember that. With a grin, he watched as she used Joe’s pause to her advantage. She jumped off the apron, locking her legs around his neck and using the momentum to flip him.

Joe glared at the pair from the floor. Serena gave him a cheeky wave, wiggling her fingers.

***

Backstage, she had Elias sit on a crate. “How’s your neck?” Gently, she cupped his face, tilting his head back and forth to check for damage.

Elias observed her softly. Her dark eyes, strong features. The fuller form that gave her an extra powerful edge. And he knew of the sassy troublemaker smirk always hiding behind those full lips.

“I’m alright. You were more freaked out about Samoa Joe’s hold than I was.” He took her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

She chuckled. “You know me. I like breathing.” Letting out a shuttered breath, Serena tried not to feel her airways constrict.

“Hey.”

Another hand squeeze.

He tilted his head so he could catch her distant gaze. “We make a good team. Come Stomping Grounds, we’re going to silence Samoa Joe.”

“And you’ll be United States Champion,” Serena added with a smile.

“Everything is going according to plan.”


	2. Plans in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena takes a chance on becoming her own champion, and takes a shot to her confidence.

Stomping Grounds was still a couple of weeks out. After Elias and Joe’s match last week, Serena took some time to build towards her own goal. There was going to be a triple threat at Stomping Grounds to become the number one contender for the Raw Women’s Champion. If Serena beat Natalya Hart tonight, then her next step was ahead of schedule.

What Elias didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

A part of her knew it was dangerous needing to be in two places on the same Sunday night. “Accidents” was a forbidden word. But sometimes they happened anyway. And as such, Serena knew Elias would be holed up somewhere with his guitar, writing his next song, avoiding confrontation. And not watching her match.

She met Natalya in the ring, unaware of who would actually be interested in her match.

Samoa Joe watched on a backstage screen. He had to admit she was impressive. But also dangerous. The stunts she performed from the tops of ring-posts and ropes rivaled that of the cruiserweights. Joe noticed that she didn’t always double check where she was going to land. A mistake for other wrestlers. For Serena, it ensured she had to have perfect form every time.

Incredible.

“Keeping track of the competition?”

Joe slowly turned to the intruding voice. “Perhaps. What does it matter to you?”

Finn Balor stepped to watch the screen as well. “Nothing. But I like Serena. And I don’t really want to see you hurt a good friend of mine.”

“I won’t,” Joe shrugged. “As long as she stays out of the way.” He turned back to the screen, peeling his eyes away from the USA championship on Finn’s shoulder. Serena dropped Natalya outside the ring. Joe couldn’t help but mirror her smirk. “If anything, I respect her skillset. But she’s too good for Elias. He’s holding her back, and leading Serena to make some decisions that will hurt her. So if you want to go after someone, Demon King-“

“Nah-ah,” Finn wagged his finger at him. “Don’t drag me into this as some beneficial distraction. There’s plenty of you to handle Elias. Now for Serena,” he lightly ran his fingers through his scruff, “I have to agree. Too good for him. And more powerful than she realizes. With a different style of guidance… who knows what she could become. What do you think? Would she listen to me?”

Both men flinched as Serena took a harsh slap. She twisted her neck as if popping something back into place, then sneered at Natalya. They flinched again at the punch that nearly ended the match.

“No. I don’t think she will.”

A few minutes later, Natalya had taken control. Serena’s flips were caught before she could touch the canvas. In the switch, Serena found herself trapped in a legacy hold. She tapped, growling through the pain.

She watched as Natalya sauntered her way up the ramp. After the music ended, and surrounded by the boos of her victor’s fans, Serena left the arena trying to hold her head high. The second the curtain closed behind her, she let the aches control her posture. It had been a tough match. With Natalya involved, there wasn’t another option. Serena had to smile, even while rotating the pain out of her shoulder. Never a dull day in the WWE. Just how she liked it.

Still… cookies were in order.

Catering was a quick trip down the hall. Or it should have been. Unfortunately, a large disagreeable form blocked her way.

“That was almost the fastest tap-out in your history. You must be slipping.”

“Move, Lars. I’m not in the mood.” Serena groaned and sidestepped the behemoth. The insults coming her way wouldn’t be anything new, but Lars liked being a broken record. He knew it ticked her off though he didn’t know why. Lars never bothered to find out. He was content to play uninvited devil on her shoulder. Her irritation pleased him.

“So no match for Serena at Stomping Grounds. That’s a shame. Time for your sugary-consolation sweet, right? Cake or pie this time?”

“None of your business. Leave me alone.”

Still, he continued to follow. As they approached the clusters of wrestlers, Lars raised his voice so they could hear. “You know, it’s probably the sweets that are keeping you from glory. Slowing you down. Making you pudgy-“

Joe was half out of his seat before he realized what he was doing. But Serena had it handled.

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Chubs such as yourself have no say in how this machine of muscle does in the ring. Nobody does. In any form or fit. So unless you want me to refinish the match more in my favor here with you, then I suggest you clamp your yellow teeth together and shut up.” Serena turned fast enough so her hair slapped him in the face.

Lars turned bright red as she walked away. Before he could take his own step, several people stood or made eye contact. Serena was unaware of the army and probably unaware of the boiling storm threatening to strike. Lars grunted. There were too many of them. Maybe one by one, or in pairs… but not everyone at once. Men and women. He squared his shoulders, making his “own” decision outside for the threatening glares, and turned back the way he came.

As Lars’s steps receded, the tension faded out of Serena’s shoulders.

Mint Oreos. Her favorite.

Crisis averted; the army sat down.

On the far side of catering, Finn wasn’t listening to the story Anderson launched back into. He was thinking about his conversation with Joe. And of the new alliance in the works. One that no one would see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. The way the characters understand one another is starting to come together nicely. Just don’t get attached to anything. If you do… reread the title. Feedback is super appreciated. I hope you liked this new chapter!


	3. Truth and Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Samoa Joe test each other’s limits just between them. Elias and Finn discuss the well-laid plan, but apparently, both sides don’t have the same understanding.

“Six days from now, Elias and Samoa Joe will meet in the ring for their number one contender’s match for the United States Championship.”

Corey took over from Cole. “But in the match tonight, Serena and Samoa are going to have a go at each other. Guess Joe wanted a practice round.”

“Or he wanted to make sure Serena doesn’t… can’t interfere on Sunday,” Renee mused.

Actually, Joe wanted to experience Serena’s style for himself. A plan was forming in his mind. But if it was going to be a goal, he wanted to make sure she could keep up… and that he could keep up with her.

While Joe wasn’t a ground-man like Gulak by any means, Serena’s high flying was at another level. She smiled and waved at him from atop a ring-post, then vaulted down to catch his shoulders with her boots. And she was quick. Deceptively so, like him. With a grunt he found himself kicked into a corner. Joe had to grin. This match was going to be fun.

If anyone had asked, Serena would have agreed. She could tell Joe was toying with her, testing her physical and personal limits. It was invigorating. And having a peer like Joe taking her seriously? Hopefully, it would become the norm. Especially if… when she beat him.

She giggled, sidestepping an attack. Joe grit his teeth through the pain inflicted into his shoulder by a ring-post. Cat and mouse. Neither knew which was which.

“You doing okay there, Joe?” She twisted again, using the momentum to elbow Joe between his shoulder blades. “Oops.”

“So feisty. Careful… it’ll get you into trouble.”

“Don’t call me that,” Serena spat, circling him.

Joe sneered. “Why not?”

“Cause I don’t like it, that’s why.”

Before the banter could continue, Serena spun around him, then used his momentary blind-spot to elbow his jaw. “Let’s just fight.”

Joe checked his mouth for blood. “Fine.”

And they did. The crowd could barely sit down the dueling pair did so much. Joe didn’t take it easy on Serena. She gave every ounce of effort back. The only thing Joe seemed to have on her was his superman-like ability to soar through the ropes. Flying over, rolling under, bouncing and jumping off of them, Serena had him. But suddenly two-hundred and eighty-two pounds of Samoan slipping between them at speed kept taking Serena by surprise. Much to Joe’s delight and ambition.

Groaning through the pain of being Samoan punched, Serena asked, “how in the world do you do that? My feet always catch and I land on my face.”

“Then point your toes, sweetheart.” He yanked her up by her hair. “Don’t expect a lesson.”

“Never in a million years.” Serena reversed the hold on her hair, twisting Joe’s arm behind him until he grit his teeth. Wouldn’t that be monumental? Making the master of submission submit?

Fun as that would have been, it wasn’t going to happen tonight.

The match continued, arguably more spectacularly than before.

Again, Serena was being watched.

Elias wasn’t about to let another week go by with Serena unsupervised.

***

“You put yourself in harm’s way.”

“We’re wrestlers. That’s kind of the job.”

He snatched the hand tape away from her. “And you put the plan at risk. Not once, but technically twice.”

Serena scoffed. “Lars came to me. I didn’t go looking for that fight.”

“But Lars wouldn’t have searched you out if it hadn’t been for your match with Natalya.”

“I doubt that. He doesn’t usually need an excuse.” Tape retrieved, Serena finished wrapping her hands. Now she was combat ready. And she was ready for Samoa Joe. The few nerves she had faded away as Elias placed his hands on her shoulders.

The softness in his voice now tried to make up for his fear and anger earlier. “I trust your ability to hold your own. But I want this… agreement to succeed. You can’t skip steps. It makes me nervous.”

Serena took his hands off her shoulders, holding them in her own. And took notice of the battle-hardy calluses. “I want us to succeed too.” She took a breath. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell you next time. But I can’t promise I won’t fight anyway if you disagree. Deal?”

“Deal.” Elias raised her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Flustered, Serena hesitated to take her hand back. “Watch it. It isn’t that kind of a partnership.” A techie called her, giving her an escape route. Without a backward glance, she took it.

Elias watched her go. “I know.”

***

“Watcha thinkin’ about?” Finn Balor broke through his thoughts. He stepped to Elias’s side, shifting his title to the opposite shoulder. “She really is a beauty. I can’t believe you got to her first.”

“Guess I have more luck than you.” Elias smirked. “If it’s any consolation, she’ll be free soon if you want her.”

That didn’t sound good, on several levels. Finn shifted uneasily. “Why do you say that?”

The conversation was going to end soon, so Elias picked up his guitar, readying to leave. “Because- after I take that championship from you, our agreement will expire. I’ll have what I want, and Serena will have the momentum to go after Becky and Natalya.”

As Elias crossed behind him, Finn licked his bottom lip. “You’re using her.”

“No.” Elias swung the instrument onto his shoulder. “It’s what we agreed. She knows I don’t share the spotlight.” He stopped looking at the screen and saw Finn’s unsure expression. “She does. Ask her if you don’t believe me. Just duck before she punches you for distrusting her loyalty.”

He drifted away, leaving Finn between watching his back and watching the end of the match. He turned back to the screen.

Joe was having trouble regain the upper hand. Every chokehold he tried to start, Serena found a way to evade. If he could just catch her, he could test his theory that she didn’t know how to get out of them. Finally, he had to step back after one of their combo exchanges.

The cheering around covered up his words to anyone but her. “You’re wasting your time with Elias. And you know it. Why are you helping him?”

Serena smiled as if explaining to a child why bedtime had to be at 8:30. “Because once I help him, he’ll help me. Something someone like yourself wouldn’t understand.”

They began to circle one another. Joe shook his head. “And what makes you think he’ll share the spotlight?”

Advancing with a series of punches, Serna answered him between blows. “Because once I get what I want, I won’t be a threat to that spotlight. He wouldn’t cross me.” She jumped off the ropes, spinning with her finalizing punch. There wasn’t even a struggle during the count.

Joe shook the ringing out of his ears just in time to see Elias join Serena at the ramp. He sighed. “I hope you’re right, for your sake.”

That was the second time he’d watched them walk away from his knees. It was not going to become a habit. Not if he anything to do about it.


	4. A Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Stomping Grounds, Serena has Elias’s back in his match against Samoa Joe. The match ends according to the plan, but their relationship is cracked in the process.

The matches that had Serena’s attention were at the opposite ends of Stomping Grounds. To start the night off, Natalya and Alexa Bliss (backed by Nikki Cross of course) were getting thier chance to to take the Raw Women’s title away from Becky Lynch. Serena should have been that match. Maybe if she hadn’t been helping Elias-

No. Her alliance with Elias had nothing to do with getting beat by Natalya. Maybe if she’d told him about her match he could have helped. Then again, having to be in two matches in one night wasn’t a good idea. It had been for the better.

Serena shook her head. She couldn’t tell Elias’s statements from her own thoughts. Proof of the stability of their team. Right?

The number one USA contender match was set for the end of the show. The main event. Serena couldn’t help but be proud that she was involved. She said as much in her pre-show interview. Renee sputtered as she was interrupted.

“I look at it like this, Renee, this is my first time in the main event. It doesn’t matter that I’m not the one going for the title. I’m here. I’m going to make my mark. Then… who knows? I might get a taste for it. Then maybe I will make finally take my next big step at TLC, with Elias at my side.” She linked arms with the man in question, “just like I’m at his side tonight.”

To Serena it looked like Elias gazed into the crowd with pride. To Booker T at the other end of the table, well. The legend flinched but didn’t say anything.

Elias continued like nothing happened. “Samoa Joe has the chance of a lifetime. He has the opportunity to stroll with the savior of Monday Night Raw. Once we step into the ring, he will realize that he is just one step in years of a higher plan. And he will fall. The United States Championship will belong to me.

"But Elias,” Serena asked like they had rehearsed, “what happens if he doesn’t fall willingly? What will you do then?”

“Then Samoa Joe will find out what everybody else here understands,” he raised his voice, speaking to the pre-show crowd, “and that is that WWE stands for-”

“Walk with Elias!” A few shouted.

“I said that WWE stands for-”

A larger, impressive group chimed in, “Walk with Elias!”

Both of them nodded. Serena turned smugly back to face the table. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah, I got one.”

Samoa Joe walked up, almost completely unbothered by the security team trying to keep him from the group. Triple H qas at the forefront, trying to keep his main event from happening early.

“How can you be so short sighted to think that you could ever survive in a real match with me? The last several times, both of you have run away from the ring. I’d almost be willing to bet money that you’d do it again tonight. But I’m not going to let you get away. No,” he said, his voice rolling like foreboding thunder, “you’re not going to get away from me. I’m going to rip you apart. Break you down. And then you’ll go to sleep.” He struggled against the hands trying to take away his mic. “By the end of tonight, you won’t be walking. You’ll be doing good if you can crawl out of the ring, Elias.”

Triple H finally managed to step between Joe and the table.

Catching the boss’s eye, he raised the mic to his lips. “I’m finished now.” He dropped it into Hunter’s hands, walking away without a second glance.

Hunter gave the remaining two wrestlers a knowing glare. “I don’t have to remind you… save it for the ring.”

“No.” “No, Sir.”

Elias stepped to Serena’s side (when had he moved behind her?) and linked their arms again. “I don’t need the extra time.”

Crisis averted, the pre-show table found themselves deserted.

***

Backstage, Serena bumped into Natalya. She tried not to stare, but the red and white title on her rival’s shoulder was too much of an allure.

“Congratulations,” she grumbled. It should have been her in that match.

Natalya beamed. “Thank you.” She stroked the leather, imagining her own plates decorating the sides. “You know, I missed you in the match. Really.”

It took everything Serena had not to flinch as Natalya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I almost asked Stephanie for a different tournament round, then we could have faced-off tonight. You deserved to be in that title match. It would have been so much better if you’d been there. I mean, I still would’ve won, but that’s beside the point. I like fighting you.” She took her hand back, shifting the gold on her shoulder. “If I had my way, you’d be my first title defense.”

I’d be your only title defense. Serena smiled sticky sweet. “I appreciate that, dear. If I had my way, I’d gladly accept. But first, I have other things to do… in the main event tonight. Then I’m coming for your title.”

Both women heard a chuckle behind them. Lars Sullivan was walking by. But he kept his distance. It didn’t go unnoticed that Serena watched the champion’s back as they left the hallway.

***

A guitar strum set the crowd cheering. As the light illuminated Elias, Serena could be seen standing just behind his shoulder. But she was facing the opposite crowd, watching his back. Neither of them believed Joe would start the fight fair.

“It is a great night when Elias finally gets his due.” He smiled, truly proud of himself. “I’m the main event. As I should always be. I have showed time and time again that I am what this buisness needs, and I am the best in the buisness. The only thing that could tarnish the day that I am one step closer to gold, is that I am main eventing in a town as disgusting and shallow as this one.” He continued with a trademark sports jab, but the boos nearly overpowered his voice.

Serena glanced over her shoulder with a chuckle. Elias and his sports references. Almost as sure as Elias and his guitar.

He took a breath about to insult them some more, but Samoa Joe’s music interrupted him. Instantly the team was on guard. After he posed with his Shaka in the air, Joe took control of the top corner. The one unspokenly reserved for champions. Serena surged forward, only to have the referee hold her back. His insolence was not up for punishment at this time. Serena caught Elias’s eye. They could be patient.

The referee was able to get her out of the ring before calling for the bell. Obediently, she stayed on the floor, but at a second’s notice, she could leap into action.

Then again, maybe she wouldn’t. The view was to good.

Stop that, Serena. Now is not the time.

So she waited. And watched. Joe and Elias put on a clinic of a match. About fifteen minutes in, Elias’s leg got caught under him and his knee buckled. He waved Serena away from getting involved. But the damage was done.

Joe had a target.

Although he was going his best not to cry out, Serena noticed how Elias’s jaw clenched and unclenched and how his biceps twitched each time Joe successfully put pressure on the slight injury. They continued out and around the ring without the threat of contour. And Joe was free to use the announce tables and barricades to his advantage. At one point, the guitar shattered across the Samoan’s back. But the swing tweaked Elias’s injury; the pain forced him to roll into the ring. If Elias couldn’t continue, then it was possible their plan would have to wait until the injury healed. And that could take months.

Elias caught Joe with a lucky hit to the jaw. The Submission Master staggered back into his corner. He shook his head, attempting to clear out the cobwebs. But the referee kept his focus on Elias, who was half another hit away from writhing.

The opening was there. And Serena took it.

Ducking out of sight, she hurried up the steps behind Joe. No rules be damned. She linked her arms around his neck, then leaned back with as much weight as she dared. The second the referee looked like he was turning around, she let go. He staggered forward right into what could have been a final blow. She gasped as Elias couldn’t jump for a knee strike.

So Joe took advantage, wrapping his arms around for the Coquina Clutch.

Serena jumped onto the apron and was halfway through the ropes before the referee stopped her.

Elias tapped. Unseen.

With a growl, Joe let him go and stood to mouth off or worse to Serena. Then his legs were swooped under him.

“Okay, okay! Behind you,” Serena shouted, dropping to the floor.

It wasn’t pretty, but three long seconds later, Eliad was the number one contender for the USA championship.

The Drifter made his quick escape to the outside, barely letting the referee touch him enough to raise his hand. Serena was celebrating beside him, cheeks bright and round with delight. One hard glance from Elias and the glow disappeared. She continued to smile, forced and without reaching her eyes.

He’d won.

Why was he so angry?


	5. Elias's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena tries to scope out why Elias is running with his title chance immediately, but she has to deal with Joe first. Both of Elias’s decisions cut her deeply.

“You almost cost me the match.”

“But I didn’t.” Serena hurried to keep up with Elias’s annoyed powerwalk. He was on his way to challenge Finn not even twenty-four hours after winning his chance. And as such, he didn’t “have time to talk” about his grumpy mood. Something Serena was not going to let him run away from. “We need to talk about this. And talk about tonight. Don’t challenge Finn right off the bat. Your knee-“

Elias spun, spitting with rage. “Is fine! If you weren’t such a helicopter, last night would have been a cinch.”

Serena snorted. “Last night you tapped out. Everybody saw it. Except for the ref, thanks to me.”

“I wouldn’t have been in danger of tapping if you had just stayed put. The referee-“

“What?” She scoffed, “you think the red could have kept Joe off you and your injury as well as I did? Elias, you’re not thinking straight. Please! Wait another week. That’ll give us time to-“

“I don’t want you ringside.”

The finality of his voice made Serena’s blood run cold. And he wouldn’t look at her.

“What?”

“I don’t want you interfering in my title match with Finn. Besides, even if you did end up helping, it would weaken my title reign.” His voice softened, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. “I need to do this for myself, Serena. Or else everything we’ve done wouldn’t have been worth it.”

She could see his side of things. But the burn of rejection scalded her stomach. Even if she ignored her own feelings, something else wasn’t sitting right. Before she could bring it up, a techie stepped between them.

“The show’s about to start, Mr. Elias.”

“The show starts when I say it starts,” he growled. “I’m on my way.” He left with the techie and without looking back.

Serena couldn’t tell if she was boiling or freezing. Either way, Becky Lynch’s voice suddenly next to her made her jump.

“Geeze, what’s his problem?” Becky draped a comforting arm across Serena’s shoulders. “Need me to take ‘im out?”

“No, Serena chuckled, looking off the way he left. “He’s got enough Irish problems right now.” She took Becky’s hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sorry about not being there for your title defense. I tried, but Natalya beat me to it.”

A wave of the former champ’s hand cleared away the apology. “Don’t worry about it. We both know she deserves it. But yeah, I would ‘ave loved to ‘ave you in the match. Instead of Nikki.”

“Or maybe you would have preferred Lacey.” Serena giggled as Becky pretended to gag. “You’ll get your rematch. And if my plans can align like they’re supposed to, we’ll give the WWE Universe the triple threat that we all want.”

Both women paused to think on that dream match. They’d gotten close in NXT, but their friendship laced with rivalry wasn’t as strong then.

“Hey, before I forget,” Becky nudged her shoulder, “Samoa Joe’s lookin’ for ya. Said somethin’ about getting’ a little payback.

Serena groaned. “Of course he does.”

“Girl, you get yourself into trouble better than anyone I know. And That’s sayin’ somethin’.”

“Speaking of trouble, how is the Universal champ?”

Becky punched her in the shoulder. “Don’t change the subject. Get goin’. I’ll catch up with ya later.”

***

Before the en of Elias’s match with Finn, Serena and Joe’s match was set. It was next. She tried to keep her reactions in check while watching the end from Gorilla. But she couldn’t stop flinching. Fighting Finn had been a mistake. Even Elias had to know it by now.

Obviously Finn had kept up with last night’s match. If Elias got out of tonight without needing surgery, it would be a miracle. The paint wasn’t there to show that Finn was dipping into his demonic side. Still, he chased Elias from one side of the ring to the other. The guitar had long been destroyed. It had shattered across a ring-post instead of Finn’s back before the bell. Elias’s sore knee would wrap around that same ring-post as the match came to a close.

Finn didn’t need to pin him. His message was loud, clear, and well understood.

The referees were still seeing to Elias by the bel box when Serena and Samoa Joe came out to the ring. The men glared at each other at every given second, until Serena pulled Joe back into the fight.

It was more direct that their last encounter. She’d gotten in the way. Joe still respected her spunk and style, but she’d crossed the line. And now, with her partner/associate looking on, she was going to pay.

They danced. More of a powerful tango than their earlier waltz. Joe used his gained knowledge of Serena’s high flying to his advantage.She went high, he was low to catch her. If Serena aimed for his bumps and bruises, Joe had an ace up his sleeve that helped him dodge. 

Then she got him. 

Joe paused to leer at Elias again, who was struggling to his feet. Well, to his one leg. When Joe turned to face back into the ring, Serena came flying out of the air with a stiff punch. Joe dropped, rolling out of the ring. 

Serena met his angry glare from her hands and knees. The air crackled with the new disparity between them. 

It was time to end this. 

He didn’t hesitate. Didn’t try to weaken her anymore. Joe rolled back into the ring and went for one thing. As he wrapped his arm around her neck, he didn’t falter through her floundering. The Coquina Clutch locked in. 

Serena dropped to her knees. He wasn’t constricting her airways. not yet. Just having his arm around her neck was enough. She broke out in a cold sweat. Ragged breaths. Her eyes glazed over and flitted one way and the other. Finally, they landed on Elias standing ringside. 

“Elias,” she croaked.

That’s when Joe tightened his hold. Serena’s hands frantically searched for anything to claw onto. 

“Help,” she mouthed, unable to use her voice. 

“Yeah, come on and get her, Elias.” Joe sneered. “It’s obvious you’re not good enough without her. So get in here. And let’s finish what we started.”

There was a pause. To the three of them, the air itself descended into static as it waited for Elias’s choice. All around them, the crowd was cheering and chanting for their favorites. 

Elias placed a hand on the rope. Joe tightened his hold, and Serena gasped with fright. Her eyes pleaded for her partner to get involved. 

He let go of the rope. Even if Serena did have her voice, he wouldn’t have heard her calling his name. Nor would it cause him to look back. 

When Elias made it to the top of the ramp, Serena slumped in Joe’s hold. He wasn’t coming. So she might as well let the Coquina Clutch put her to sleep. 

Suddenly she could breathe. 

Rolling to her back, she watched Joe take several steps back. He kept looking between her and the empty stage. At any second, she knew he would pin her. 

But the pin never came. 

Joe met her eye. “He shouldn’t have done that. not to you.” Then he was gone. 

The referee counted to ten, officially ending the match. He helped Serena to her feet, steadying her enough to raise her hand in victory. 

She was alone. And still struggling to breathe. But for three different reasons.


	6. Mutual Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena confronts Elias and finds out how much of a sham their agreement was. Then during her match, she receives some unlikely help.

Serena searched right up until the start of the show. Though her match wasn’t for another hour and a half, she didn’t want the impending discussion with Elias to be rushed. Everyone she passed tried to console her or signal they had her back. She didn’t want or need their pity. She needed to talk to her partner.

If she continued as this frantic pace she was going to wear herself out.

There was a crate in an empty corner. A good a seat as any. Now trapped alone with her thoughts, Serena struggled through what happened over the past few weeks. Because of her, Elias fought his way through the tournament into the final two spots for the USA number one contendership. Because of her, he beat Joe. Because of her, he was able to face Finn for a title shot. But he tossed her aside. Left her at Joe’s mercy. And the only reason Joe asked for a match was because of what she did to ensure Elias’s victory.

Where had she gone wrong?

A strum caught her attention. There was a pause and the creak of a string adjustment. Serena followed Elias’s rehearsal until she found him.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Elias didn’t look up, just continued to adjust his guitar. “Why have you been looking for me? I’ve been right here working on tonight’s song. Where I always am before leading the masses.”

“Don’t try that savior crap with me. We need to talk.”

“About what?”

He started to play, oblivious to the rage bubbling up in Serena.

“Why didn’t you help me?”

The not scratched. Elias stopped to fix it and tried to look as guiltless as possible.

“You were right there. And you know how much Joe’s holds freak me out. Why did you just stand there? And why did you leave? After everything we-“

“I thought we agreed not to help each other if things didn’t work out.” He stood, towering over her but without the threatening edge.

Serena understood the gesture anyway. “I guess we did. It’s just-“

“It’s time to move on.”

“-I thought we’d talk about things before we gave up. You don’t just walk away after a missed opportunity. It’s just a miss. Not a complete loss.” She caught his arm before he could brush past her.

“Maybe what I’m walking away from isn’t the title. I know you, Serena. There’s a goal you’ve got in mind and you’ll run yourself into the ground to get it. Shoot for the US title yourself if you want. I won’t stand in your way… this time. If you had another understanding in mind… you were mistaken.” He shook his head. “In any case, this,” he motioned between them, “was never going to be as permanent as you always acted. I can’t help it if you read too much into our agreement. We’re done.”

“And it’s not my fault that you wasted an opportunity by jumping the gun.” The words were out of her mouth before she’d considered the consequences.

Elias’s brow creased. A frightful darkness passed over his eyes that was vaguely familiar to her. “Be careful, Serena. I’m willing to let everything drop. Your clinginess, your overbearing drive for power. I can even overlook your crazed frenzy when you step into the ring. But let this go. Stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours. Don’t make your usual mistake of getting involved where you don’t belong.” He walked away, plucking harshly on his newly tuned strings.

The hallway became skin-crawling silent after he left. In the distance, Serena could hear the crowd cheering whatever was happening in the ring. Or maybe they were booing. It all sounded like static to her.

How dare he say… how could he think that? Say those things?

“Ms. Serena?”

She spun around and saw the timid techie attempting to get her attention. How many times had he called her name? “Yes?”

“Your match with Ms. Hart is next.”

“Thank you. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Natalya.

I wish I could talk to her first. Or Becky.

***

The arena gave their customary welcome of boos and jeers. Serena walked through them with a sneering smile. Her problems were her own. No need to show the world.

When Natalya walked out onto the stage, Serena sighed. She wasn’t alone. Standing behind her was one of Elias’s later rivals towards Finn’s title. Kalisto had been bumped out of the final four bracket with only the slightest of distractions. Serena’s own sure footing was enough to unbalance his, and as such, it made sense that he’d get his revenge in a similar match. The title wasn’t on the line, but an opportunity was.

His cheery disposition always irked her. Especially how he grinned at her from ringside after the bell rang. That smile was everywhere. Was he running around the ring so he could always be in her face? He was a distraction. They all knew it.

Natalya caught Serena in a headlock similar to something Carmella would do. “Did I go too far asking him to be here? I know you’ve been strung a little thin here of late-“

“I’m fine.” She maneuvered out of the hold. And into another trap. Serena groaned. “Just make sure he stays out of the ring. I’d hate to break your friend. Again,” she added, knowing Kalisto could hear her.

With an overly bright smile, he spun the rattle to amp up the crowd. Between that and the following cheering, Serena shuddered. Fine. He could do his worst to get on her nerves. When the time came, he’d pay.

That time didn’t come until after Serena had taken control. A such, she wasn’t paying attention, choosing instead to ignore Kalisto. She was climbing the turnbuckles, preparing for her drop finisher. The referee was waving her off so he could confirm if Natalya was okay to continue. So she paused. And he struck.

Neither the referee nor Natalya saw her fall. It was the perfect vengeance; no one had seen Kalisto’s fall either. Natalya continued to hold her knee and Serena cursed herself for hitting so hard. Especially as the Lucha fighter continued to riddle her with punches and kicks.

Then he was gone.

Serena sat up, listening for the bell. Instead, she saw Samoa Joe towering over a folded Kalisto. The two of them made eye contact, her and him caught in mutual confusion. Joe turned back to Kalisto. “Get out.”

Kalisto ran up the ramp. Joe went back the way he came through the bell box. Serena, still processing what happened, rolled back into the ring just as the referee noted it was too quiet. She ended up winning the match.

She could hear the highlight reals already.

“There’s the Serena we’ve missed. Maybe now she can win like that again and we’ll see her in a title match.” And, “without Elias holding her back, she can climb on her own.”

But the match hadn’t been won by herself. Samoa Joe’s presence worried her. There were so many questions bouncing around in her head she couldn’t think through them fast enough. But mainly…

Why had he helped her?

“So, we’re set for Extreme Rules, right?” Natalya’s sudden appearance wasn’t enough to break through her thoughts. The hand that dropped on her shoulder was. The women’s champ raised her hands in surrender as Serena jumped. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

“Did you see any of that?”

She blinked in surprise. “What? Samoa Joe?” With a shrug, she replied, “a little. I was mostly trying to recover. When I saw your new friend I started hamming it up a bit to give you guys some time for… something. I guess. Was that okay?”

Serena sighed, still wrestling with her thoughts. “Sure, I guess. But he’s not my friend.” She shook her head. “What did you ask earlier?”

With a humored shake of her own head, Natalya felt her cheeks twitch with a smile. “I asked if tonight meant I’m going to see you at Extreme Rules. You beat me. You get a title shot. That’s how wrestling supposed to work, remember?”

Serena let herself smile as she batted her friend’s finger away from tapping her the side of her head. “Yeah, yeah. I mean, I’ll take that challenge if you’re offering. But since you set the duel, I get to pick the stipulations, right?”

Natalya’s canines peaked out from behind her pink lipstick. “What would you have in mind?”

They were drifting into contract signing territory. It was something that Serena wanted. Something she’d been building towards for a long time. If she took this chance and gave it all of her attention, then the Raw Women’s title would be around her waist instead of Natalya’s soon. And there wasn’t really the risk of any hard feelings between them. There were too many competitive years between them for that. Still. Serena wanted to give it all her attention. The issues with Elias and Joe’s sudden appearance put that in jeopardy. She settled for a neutral answer.

“Well, I don’t know yet. I’ll have to get back to you.” With a chuckle that Natalya mirrored, the started off down the hallway.

The champion called after her, “don’t ice me for too long. Or I might find myself a better opponent.”

“I doubt it,” Serena shot back.

Continuing down the hallway, she set to her next mission: confronting Samoa Joe. But by the end of the show, even after checking every nook and cranny, he was nowhere to be found.


	7. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars Sullivan finally gets on Serena’s last nerve and she challenges him to a match. His catch? If Elias or anybody help her win the match, then every crude opinion he has about her is right.

If this monster said another word, Serena was going to lose her temper.

“Well, that proves it. You are incapable of winning your own matches.” Lars mirrored her dodge, preventing her from stepping around.

“Be careful, Mr. Sullivan.”

He continued anyway, bracing one arm and then the other on the walls to further block her escape. “What did Joe have to do to switch your loyalties so fast, hmm? I get it. You’re a powerful woman. He’s a powerful man. You both reject the legacies of your family. And you’re both on the heavier side, so obviously you’re made for each other. No. He knows better than to help someone as weak as you. But what happened to Serena, the feisty warrior of the WWE?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Now that was a powerful woman. Something must have happened. Did Elias suck all the life out of you? Or did you suck all the “life” out of him and it’s time to move on-“

Serena shoved him into the wall.

“I am tired of people interpreting what I can and cannot do. You say I can’t win a match without somebody’s help. How would you like to put that to the test, up close and personal? If I can’t beat you, then fine, maybe you’re right. But if I do, you drop this… crusade of yours and go back to struggling to ruin your own career.” She stepped back from growling in his face, waiting for his reply.

The shock of her defense wore off. Quickly it was replaced by a patronizing smile. “Then I’ll see you in the ring. Though we both know what the outcome will be.” He sauntered off.

Serena watched to make sure he was really leaving. Then she restarted her search for Samoa Joe. Only this time, the stakes were higher.

When it came time for the match, and after checking with an uncaring Elias, she still hadn’t found Joe. If there was a patron saint of wrestling, she prayed they were listening, blocking Joe’s path to the ring. No matter how improbable his appearance might be. She kept checking the ramp and the bell box through the fight. Lars did too; he sneered each time he caught her peeking.

Size-wise, it should have been similar to beating Lars as she did Joe. But Joe had a slight sense of honor. Mostly his, but he appreciated talent long enough to figure out their weaknesses. Lars did not. It wasn’t even a matter of “win at any cost.” With Joe, if he wanted to get revenge for a slight or prove his point, he used his skills to show why he was better. Tearing down his opponent and making them question their every step. Serena found herself wishing for such a match. Fighting Lars was like fighting a barely sentient angry train. He was a juggernaut. Once he was up to speed, no amount of agility could stop him. Force against his brute force made a dent. But Serena only had enough for a slight advantage. It was beginning to frustrate her with no end in sight.

Of course, Lars took notice. “Giving up is easy enough. I’ll borrow Samoa Joe’s chokehold and make you tap easy. As I said, we both know how this is going to end.” He stumbled to the canvas after receiving a kick to the face in response. “You’re making a mistake.”

Serena tossed her hair, pulled back in a braid, over her shoulder. “You’re right. It was a mistake to ask for this match. It’s a waste of my time.”

With a roar, Lars surged forward. He wrapped his hands around her throat. A reaction from the crowd made him turn towards the stage with her still in his grasp. There were two or three opponents who would show up to help Serena. In Lar’s mind, Natalya was the more obvious pick than who did. But Finn Balor had been right.

He tossed her to the side as Joe came thundering down the ramp. Their eyes met, making Lars grin with sure triumph. But Serena rolled to the outside and blocked Joe’s path, much to everyone’s confusion.

“I don’t need your help. Stay out of this.” She returned to the ring quickly enough to catch Lars off guard. It gave the edge she needed to take back control of the match. And she no longer watched her back. At this point, if Joe got involved, Lars would take it personally and they could battle it out. First, Serena wanted to prove her point. The fight before Joe showed up hadn’t been unplanned. She targeted the weak spots she started earlier. It gave her great satisfaction as Lars found it harder to stand and to block her offense.

A submission would have been best, but a pinfall was still enough to put a triumphant smile on her face.

Lars glared at Joe on his way out of the arena while Serena celebrated. An unspoken battle line was drawn.

***

Serena hurried to catch up with Joe before he could disappear again. “Hey! What the hell was that?”

With a growl, Joe found himself suddenly in her face. She was closer than he thought. “I thought you had a thing about not being able to breathe?”

“I do.” She took a step back. “And I’m not necessarily complaining that you were willing to help, but I obviously didn’t need it.”

Joe shuffled on his feet as they lapsed into silence. “I found it odd that Elias wasn’t in Gorilla. And I don’t trust Lars.”

Ah. Still confusing on why he cared, but, “I asked him not to be there. Lars was trying to prove that I couldn’t win a match without help.”

“Oh. I hope I didn’t jeopardize that too much.”

Serena crossed her arms. “I don’t understand why you care, Joe. Leading up to Stomping Grounds I was the last or the second to last person that you’d help. I can’t find you for a week. Then you show up out of nowhere to… defend my honor. I just…” she sighed. “You confuse me, Joe.”

He tried to shrug nonchalantly, but Serena knew it ran deeper than his next words. “Like I said, I don’t trust Lars. Or like him. And I don’t trust Elias either. I bet if you were to ask for details on this agreement you two have, his side would fall to pieces. It’s – I respect you as a wrestler, and as a competitor. You show more real grit in the ring than half of the people on the roster.”

“Like Elias.” Serena tried not to think about her confrontation with him last week. Or how right Joe was.

“Especially Elias.” He shifted his footing again as if finding a steadier position would steady his thoughts. “You have power here, Serena. And there are several of us that don’t like what we see when someone tries to take that away from you.”

Shaking her head, Serena was more confused than ever. “Still, why should anyone care about me? I seem to get in everyone’s way-“

Joe dropped his point with a grunt. “Fine. But if someone like you loses your hold around here, then what’s to stop them from taking it from us?” Not what he wanted to say but… why did she have to be so irritating? He waved away any more questions she had. “Never mind. If you don’t want help, then I won’t give it.”

“Then don’t.” A shudder of anger ran through her. Such an inconsistent jerk.

“Fine.”

They parted ways.

***

Elsewhere backstage, Elias’s light to strum by was suddenly blocked. He swallowed dryly and didn’t look up at Lar’s hulking form.

“We need to talk about your former hussy, Serena.”

In a second, Elias was on his feet. “Look, if you called me back here to be crude, I’m going to leave. Yeah, we’re done, but we didn’t leave on such bad terms.”

“Are you so sure of that?” Lars stepped closer, making Elias recoil.

“What do you mean?”

The freak smirked, then relaxed as if discussing something unimportant. “You say you left on good terms, but Samoa Joe has been getting pretty close to her. She almost costs you the match against him, and then suddenly he’s there at her beck and call? I wouldn’t put it past her to be playing you both. Women are such crafty creatures.”

“If you’ve got something to say, spit it out.” His spine shivered, hopefully unnoticed.

It wasn’t. Lars pushed harder. “I’m just saying, if Joe can show up in her corner at the drop of a hat, maybe you should have back-up too.”

Elias shifted tensed and relaxed his jaw. “Go on.”

It was sealed before he made the offer. “I’m only there for you to finally shut the bitch up. Leave Samoa Joe to me. Then we part ways.” Lars put out his hand. The drifter’s pause was a strain on his patience. “At least think about it?”

Warily, Elias glanced at Lars’s calloused palm. Then he finished his half of the handshake. “Then we part ways.”

“Of course.” He went back the way he came.

Elias had barely begun to strum again when he was called to Gorilla. He was more bothered by the second interruption than the eerie conversation with Sullivan.

For a second the hallway was quiet. Sure, there were the usual sounds of the show. Various sets of equipment rolling from one side to the other. The roar of the crowd dulled by the layers of concrete. And the hissing of the HVAC system trying to cool so many bodies. Then a door squeaked open next to where Elias had been sitting.

If EC3 thought he was going to get away with another prank at Joe’s expense, he had another thing coming. Joe shouldered his retrieved gym bag and looked both ways down the hall.

He wasn’t supposed to hear that conversation.

Joe tried to shake it off. It was perfectly clear that Serena didn’t want help. It was low of Lars to bring Elias back into her career, but his assholery wasn’t that surprising. Nor really the sudden burst of brain cells for Lars to think of such a deal. What was surprising, especially to Joe, was the Samoan’s fleeting thought about the fallout.

No. He wasn’t going to help.

Though she hadn’t made him promise.


	8. On the Dotted Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Natalya had a contract signing for Extreme Rules. But Elias worms his way into her head first.

For the first time in almost a month, Serena was the hard one to find. Elias, from his view, was drifting around without aim playing his night’s ditty. From the outside, it was obvious he was looking for someone. Probably Serena; there was still some debate of if they’d actually split up or not.

He heard her in discussion around the corner with Becky, something about a match. Not his problem, and he didn’t care either way. If his agreement with Lars was going to unfold correctly, then he needed to start his piece. But in his own time.

“Now run it by me again why I can’t join you ladies in the cage?” Becky playfully crossed her arms, only half-glaring at her friend.

“Because,” Serena whined, “it’ll be more dramatic is the three of us hold the title one right after the other, and then battle it out to crown the best woman.”

“That’s assuming you can beat Natalya.”

Serena gasped and slapped her own chest. “What? Don’t you believe in me? I have beaten her before. And you too, for that matter.” Shifting to talking more to herself than to the Man, she added, “might convince Natty to take a dive. We could claim the main event at Summer Slam with a match like that.”

“She won’t dive.” Becky shook her head. “Natty’s too proud for that. And you’re too smart to ask.”

“I dunno. Maybe the contract signing tonight will go smoother with that ending in mind.”

Seth came around the corner as they finished talking up their doubts. He looked confusedly over his shoulder before joining the women. “Are… are either of you waiting for Elias?”

Both women shrugged. Serena looked past him. “Why?”

“He’s sitting back there like a bard waiting to give someone a quest.”

She chuckled. “Dramatic jerk.” As she lightly punched him in the shoulder, she wondered which jerk she was talking about. Seth sold like she’d gravely injured him. “I’ll catch up with you after the signing.”

“Hope you can hold your drink.”

“You above all people know I’m not like that.” The snark was mostly lost as he hurried away with Becky. Those two together? Instant brilliant trouble. The three of them together after the show? Dangerous even if only two-thirds of the group drank. But she could worry about that later. Elias was sitting around the corner.

Part of her wondered if she could sneak up on him. But as she entered the hallway, he’d positioned himself without any blind spots. Or more importantly, where nobody could miss seeing him. Elias spotted her but made no acknowledgment of her presence.

“Hail great bard!”

His fingers faltered. “What?”

“Never mind.” She plopped down by him on the crate, waiting. A couple of moments passed, and Elias drifted into another tune. “Is there something you wanted to discuss?”

“No. But that’s never stopped you from speaking.”

Talking to him was like singing with a broken record. Sometimes familiar, but annoyingly fragmented.

“So, you are going to let me start a conversation. Splendid.”

“I didn’t say that.”

She smirked. “Yet here we are. Conversing.” A giggle escaped her as Elias’s playing sputtered out. “Part of this feels like we’re not done. Elias, sweetie, if you’ve got anything else to say, then say it. I’ve got my whole career ahead of me tonight-“

“I doubt it. It seems I was too much of a crutch for you, Serena. You really can’t win a fight without help.”

Serena jumped to her feet. “I beg your pardon? You’re one to talk.”

He had her. He hid the proud swell in his chest by glancing down at his strings. “This contract signing is perfect timing for you, right? A new career to exploit to further your own. I should recognize the signs by now, seen enough of it close up to know your touch.”

“Stop.”

Elias stood. “Why should I? I thought I’d take something from your book and not let it go. I tried to give you space, but then your connections ruined it. Maybe if I use your modus operandi against you you’ll finally learn something.”

Confused, Serena shook her head. “Seriously? Me, learn from you? I stepped up because you needed it. We needed it to make the plan work. Everyone saw you tap out of the Coquina Clutch. It was because of me that you even won that match in the first place. You owed me the backup I gave you. I can’t help it if you squandered your chance by pushing me away.”

“See? You’re repeating yourself. Old habits, Serena?”

She ignored him, ignored the angry flash under her skin. “And now I’m gone. I won’t let your limelight smother my career anymore.” She moved to walk away Elias’s words froze her.

“He won’t help you. With your ‘career,’ or if you get in my way. Which you’ll probably circle around to ruin again because you can’t see why anyone would push you away. Here’s why. You’re too stifling. You’re on your own.”

She swallowed down a fear she didn’t know why it was there. “I was alone before. I can be again. Easily. Goodbye, Elias.”

He doubted that. While teamed under his tutelage, she’d flowered. Too well. They both knew it. Now it was time to remove that hubris.  _Hmm._  Maybe Lars had been right.

***

The crowd booed as Serena entered the ring. Natalya had always been the favorite. It only bothered Serena a little bit. Having to stand by herself with her own decisions had made her strong over the years. And cold to the crowd ever-changing moods.

_You’re on your own._

She slapped on a smile, breathing in the moment to replace the voice in her head. “Natty, sweetie. How’s your day been going?”

“It’d been going good until two seconds ago. But I’d like to skip over the pleasantries if you don’t mind.” Natalya cocked her head to one side.

 _Never did get to ask her to dive._  “The champ wants business. Then I guess she gets business. Alright.” She sat down and leaned her elbows on the signing table. “But this feels a little… performative. Even for you.”

Natalya shrugged. “It’s not totally my fault.” She looked up at Stephanie McMahon overseeing the event. Management needs the paperwork that you won’t blame them for the damages I’m going to lay on you. Who knows? Maybe your back will finally crack under a Hart Sharpshooter. Lord knows it should be broken already with all that ego you’re lugging around.”

The crowd oohed and laughed. Serena couldn’t help but chuckle herself. It was an old battle of wits.

“Well, you know me. If I’m going to replace you in every field, then I have to make up for my lack of black spandex and pink glitter. The legacy I stem from wasn’t built on that. It was built on hard work and extreme dedication. Which is why you need a cage. There won’t be another way to make sure you don’t run away.”

Natalya leaned back in her chair. “Why would I run? Anyone could be locked in that cage with me and I’d make them regret it.”

_Anyone would push you away._

Before Serena could stop it, other repressed thoughts rushed to the surface.

_Anyone would be better in that match than you. Lars, Elias… they’re right. You can’t win a match by yourself. The last several weeks proves it. Anyone’s name on that contract wouldn’t make a difference. The cage won’t help you breathe. It’ll prevent it. Your face pressed against the chain-link. And what if Natalya pins your throat against the ropes? It’s a cage match. All rules and agreements are out the window. You’ll never survive on your own. Elias was right. You’re alone. And weak._

She was so caught up in the cold sweat, it didn’t register that someone had entered the arena until they stepped through the ropes. Alexa Bliss was droning on about something as Nikki Cross circled the two hopeful competitors.

“Nikki deserves to be in this match more than Serena. Look at her. She’s spaced out, like every week. If she cared about the women’s division, then she’d be part of it every week. Instead, she keeps hopping around the United States title and who knows what else. I certainly can’t keep up. She’ll be after the tag titles next for all we know.”

“Would you shut up, Alexa,” Natalya crooned. “You’re just mad that it’s not you in this match so you’re talking up your client… sorry, friend. Serena deserves this spot better than anyone.”

With a small voice coming to a realization, Serena stood up. “Actually… Alexa does make some good points.”

Miss Bliss herself was gobsmacked. “What- of course I do.” She tossed a quick glance at Nikki.

“I am getting stretched a little thin. As much as this would be a dream match-” she picked up the pen. Her chance was right there. Put pen to paper and it would be sealed. Delivery upon completion of pinning Natalya one-two-three. She put the pen down. “I can’t dedicate to this match as much as I want. As much as the title deserves.” Looking at Natalya, she saw her best friend shaking her head, and ready to jump into words. Serena motioned low for her not to. “So I’m going to use Extreme Rules to finish something a bit more personal.” With that, she handed the pen to Nikki, who took it slow just in case Serena really wanted it back.

She didn’t stick around to watch her match being taken by someone else. The chanting of “coward” was simple static to her ears.

***

The contract was rushed but precise. Anything goes. No count-outs. No disqualifications. It was everything just short of a steel cage.

Triple H oversaw the signing. Elias put pen to paper first, flourishing his signature with a calm nonchalance. Serena angrily signed on the dotted line. Her Sunday fate was set.


	9. Flying and Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Extreme Rules, and Becky tries to talk Serena out of going through with her match with Elias. The show goes on, however, and there is an unwelcome unofficial addition to ringside. The deck is stacked against her.

“I still can’t believe you did that.” Becky rushed to keep up with Serena. “What about everything we talked about? The Summer Slam triple threat?”

With a huff, Serena let Becky tug her elbow to a stop. But she continued focusing on taping her fists. Anything to not meet The Man eye to eye. “It’s not off the table yet. Clash of Champions would be another great opportunity.”

“We could talk to Hunter or Stephanie. You don’t have to go through with-“

“I signed a contract.” 

Lowering her voice, she let her friend hear how serious she was. Not a smidge of her characteristic bluster. “I need to finish this, Bex. If I don’t finish this tonight, it’s going to hang over my head for years.”

The redhead surrendered. “Okay.”

Serena tried to lighten the mood. “Don’t worry about me. If Elias still doesn’t consider us finished, Braun owes me a favor.” That was a whole ‘nother event nobody knew the whole story to. “Watch your man’s back tonight. Lord knows he can’t watch his own six to save his life.” She beamed as Becky finally cracked a smile. The pyro-powerhouse couple had a match against Naomi and Jimmy Uso. Mostly for fun, though some real things had worked their way into the promos. “You’re going to make me late.” With a friendly faux-kick to her friend’s arse, the women parted ways.  

A man with a headset walked up. “Ms. Serena? It’s almost time.”

Maybe she should have gotten a hug from Becky for good luck. And to calm her nerves.

***

Once in an interview, Serena asked if the journalist had ever been bungy jumping.

_“That’s what the start of a match is like. One minute you’re standing on the edge of a crevasse. Then the bell rings and you’re flying. The match goes taunt every once in a while and your jerked one way and the other. Then, when the dust settles and your feet are back on the ground, the bell rings again. But your heart is still in your throat and your lungs in the clouds. There’s nothing like it.”_

The bell hadn’t rung yet, but she felt like she’d already jumped.

He hadn’t tried to play. That scared her more than it should. Elias without his guitar meant more than if he’d stashed it against the bell box like usual. There hadn’t been words, or tunes, or any creative effort in her direction. Their partnership meant less than his other opponents. They were nothing. A means to an end. Worse than nothing.

Just as Joe had warned.

When the rang, neither of them moved. This was an anything goes match. Both knew they’d have to preserve their energy and use some of it to outsmart one another. Though the contract didn’t say it, Serena and Elias acknowledged this was really a last wrestler standing match.

Serena moved first. No time like the present. The hit landed, staggering him back from running up to meet her. The closeness they’d shared showed in how they knew what each other was going to do next. The counters were quick. Adjustable. If it hadn’t been such a heavy match, Serena would’ve been having fun. Like the old times.

No. It was the present.

And presently, Elias was undermining her every step without putting much forward himself. His plan was to let Serena work herself into a, exhausted frothing. The more frustrated she became, the more control she’d lose. The more control he’d take.

But as she threw him into the turnbuckle, he realized that she was more patient than him.  _Maybe you did jump the gun. On a lot of things_. Still, feigning irritancy, he turned and drummed on top of the ring-post. The signal. He continued to fight, putting in more of an effort now he’d realized Serena wouldn’t fall easily.

Lars showed up a few minutes later.

Serena had slipped to the outside to avoid Elias’s attack. She bounced off the freak’s chest. Quickly she scrambled to her feet, rolling back into the ring. Keeping a wary eye on the new arrival, she tossed at Elias, “who can’t win by themselves? It looks like you.”

He shrugged and stayed just out of her reach. “You’re the one who asked for this match. I had no obligation to agree to it. But like I’ve said, once you get a goal in mind, you’ll run yourself into the ground to achieve it. Maybe if you destroy yourself tonight, you’ll remember to stay out of my way.”

They met in a lock. “I was never in your way,” she growled. “You were always in mine.”

Though Serena could look him in the eye, his broader shoulders overpowered her back into the ropes. She ducked under the top. Rules or no rules, Elias gave her the breather. Lars took the chance and grabbed her by the hair. She bounced between the ropes until she was able to crawl away. Elias was waiting. He stomped down, just barely missing her hand.

Serena retreated to the far corner to catch her breath and regroup. Lars wasn’t there just to distract. He was there to participate. She steeled her nerve and relaunched herself at her former partner. It was half of a rewritten plan. An alternate of her usual tactics.

Part One: Ignore Lars. This was going to be difficult with him leering at her every second. But so far he was only interested in throwing her off balance. If she didn’t give him the satisfaction, he would stand there and stew until Elias push her into the ropes or threw her out. In the event that Lars stepped into the ring: see part two.

Part Two: Only focus on what was going on in the ring. Split decision making was only going to weaken her. She had to keep Elias in her sights for every second. Making him maintain eye contract was going to prove her point. But there would have to be a cost. He knew her. And he knew he was capable of throwing her around like a ragdoll. Which brought on-

Part Three: Stay away from the ropes and apron. In theory, that should be plenty to keep out of Lar’s reach. And it would keep Elias from stretching her joints and limbs between them. Either she could let him take out her best advantage, or she could choose to work without it.

That was the plan anyway.

It worked for a while. Lars was content to watch Elias take the upper hand of the match (or so he thought) and then poke her with snide comments.

“We both know what the outcome will be. Whether after the referee counts you under by three, or the world sees you tap, you lose. The feisty savior of WWE will be finished.”

Serena caught Elias in a headlock. “You must be extremely desperate. Then again, neither of you are good at knowing when to shut up. Perhaps this will be your next partnership.” She cut off with a cry as Elias countered, twisting her arm behind her.

“No. No more partnerships. No alliances. The mistake with you was enough.”

He lost the upper hand a second later when she twisted away. With Lars on the far side of the ring, she was free to use the ropes to her high-flying advantage. It didn’t matter that this match could shift away because of her skills. There was nothing like flying.

Unfortunately, she went too hard on part one: ignoring Lars. During her flips that were highly effective against Elias, she landed in reach of his grip. He dragged her out of the ring. First the steel steps, then the barricade, and the far ring-post. All three crashed into her body as Lars tossed her about.

Elias rushed to the ropes, freezing in place.  _I thought you were going to handle Joe._  He flinched as Serena went hurtling over the Spanish announce table. This was getting out of hand. But if he tried to stop Lars, their agreement would be up and then he’d – no. Stay in the ring. It’s no DQ anyway. It’s what she wanted. A twinge of regret ran up his spine as she crawled out from the rubble with a cut over her eye.  _It’s over._

The crowd booed as Lars continued with his rampage. The few scattered cheers for Serena were unnecessary and unwanted. She didn’t need their pity. If she could just get to her feet, Lars and Elias were toast. But he continued to take her out at the knees. Throwing her into corners so her battered body wrapped around them before hitting the floor.

Get in the ring. Pin Elias. End this.

Unfortunately, Lars followed her into the ring. She was able to fend them off, but any minute now she was going to end up in a corner. Or one of them was going to get something from under the ring. Ah. Like Lars and two kendo sticks.

He tossed one to Elias. “Finish it.”

Serena braced herself against the turnbuckles. She wasn’t going to run. Let them get tired, out of breath. She’d come up swinging.

Samoa Joe’s music took over the stage.

The two men in the ring stepped back, readying their kendo sticks for a forward attack. But Joe came from behind, knocking Lars out of the ring. Serena tossed Elias the same way.

“I thought I told you I didn’t need your help.”

“You did. But I overheard them last week and – two against one is stretching your odds, Serena.”

“Fine. Then make yourself useful.”

He kept Lars occupied on the outside, putting him to sleep just as Serena’s arm was being raised in victory. On their way up the ramp he said, before you yell at me, the way I see it, I didn’t help. You beat Elias all on your own. I never laid a hand on him. Lars wasn’t supposed to be here anyway.”

She laughed, then held her side. “I’m not going to yell. It’d hurt too much.”

***

Backstage the Irish champion holding the United States title stood behind everyone congratulating Serna as she walked by. The odds had been stacked against her. Joe or no Joe, she prevailed.

Perfect.


	10. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the PPV behind them, Serena and Joe can take a moment to talk about a few things that can’t be left undiscussed. They find out one topic still isn’t finished.

Joe leaned against the doorframe in the trainer’s room. When she had been taped up the night before, Joe stood guard then too. Both of the opponents knew better than to try anything. Especially with him in the way. Tonight, he watched the hall and Serena as her tape was redone.

“Just some bruising. Nothing bone-deep or broken.” The trainer finished making his notes. “You’re lucky.”

Serena chuffed. “Right. Thanks.” She stood and adjusted her shirt. And she kept her eyes on the floor until the trainer left. “Are we going to talk about it?” Not waiting for a reply, she exited to the hallway.

He matched her step for step. “We probably should.”

“Hmm.”

The hallway was bustling with activity. Multiple times, they had to press back against the wall for crew members and one for a flock of wrestlers chasing the 24/7 title. Catering was buzzing too. They continued silently to stroll through the hallways until they found a quiet nook. Serena sat down first, failing not to flinch. Joe remained standing.

“Who wants to start?”

The silence wore on.

Finally, Serena couldn’t stand it. “Thank you.”

He shrugged.

“Do… do you regret it?”

“Which part?”

She swallowed the dry out of her throat. “Any of it.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he thought about it. “Maybe.” He paused and smirked at Serena’s sorry face. “I regret not requesting your assistance before Elias did. It would have saved us both a lot of issues.”

“Yeah.”

“Just one thing-“

“Hmm?”

“Why do chokeholds… freak you out so much?” Taking a step closer, he crossed his arms. “I choke out a lot of people. But none of them react like you do.”

It was an inevitable question. Still, it didn’t make it any easier for Serena to answer.

“I thought you were going to ask about Extreme Rules. Elias. Or even Lars. Why do you need to know about… that? I react that way… because I do. I have since NXT.”

She was dodging. They both knew it. It took a few more questions, but Joe was patient. It was on the things she admired about him. One of the things that distanced him from Elias.

“If you’re looking for some childhood trauma, you won’t find it. It… it’s a lot more recent than that.” Serena took a deep breath. She’d never said any of this out loud before. “I’m not the first one in my family to get here. That’s no secret. But the one thing I wanted more than being able to share the ring with him one day, was that I could be my own wrestler. Have my own name.”

Again, she stopped. If she told Joe this, her brother would have to hear it too. He’d be pissed if he heard it from anyone else.

Joe nodded for her to go on.

“Then he… made some choices while I was still in NXT. Watching it from home, I couldn’t breathe. When it came time to train again, I was smothered by the silence. At first, it was a fight to regain people’s trust. I thought that was it. Then we started learning holds. I panicked.” She shuddered. “Funny how things like that develop.”

What she didn’t include was how hard she worked with people she hated. How they took advantage of her desperation for community to further their gains. And how because of it, her relation to the wrong crowd had determined her main roster run. So far, she hadn’t been able to change it. Not even with Becky and Natalya’s friendship. Sometimes the small, angry voice in the back of her head told her that they only trusted her because she accidentally helped them. The alliance was too good to pass up, and a strong friendship had blossomed.

Their conversation was about to continue with Joe’s contribution. (Serena wanted to know why he didn’t work with anybody. Anybody but her.) But an argument broke out down the hall towards catering. Serena jumped to her feet and ran without a second thought.

It sounded like Natalya.

When she skidded to a halt, her blood boiled. That ogre. If this was Lars Sullivan’s next step at irritating Serena, he was succeeding. But he was going to regret backing Natalya into a wall.

“No.”

“Come on,” he crooned. Serena didn’t think that vocal register was possible for him. “You don’t like Serena. And I despise her. Why don’t we team up and keep her away from your title, huh?” He reached for her shoulder.

“Sullivan!” Serena bumped into Natalya, pushing them both into open space. “Let the women worry about the women’s division. Back off.”

He sneered. “Elias may be done with you. But I’m not.” He reached for her, succeeding in gripping her wrist.

A second later, Serena had twisted away and had his fingers bent back at a weird angle.  _Thank you, Pete Dunn_.

“How dare you touch me! Obviously, you have learned nothing during our last encounters. I thought I had made it perfectly clear who I am. I am the protector of the women’s division. You have mocked my “savior” status time and time again. And you have continually made unwanted advances on my peers. I have warned you not to cross that line.” She twisted his fingers further, bringing him to his knees. “And you know the one exception. But we’re not in the ring. There’s not a referee. And I haven’t heard a bell.”

Lars clawed at her hand with a roar, but she took those fingers too. Behind her, Joe smirked, enjoying the show.

With a controlled jerk, she brought him to his feet and pushed him away.

“Bitch.” He stepped forward. “I don’t care who you are, I’m going to finish what Elias failed.”

Before he could move again, Joe stepped in front of her. “That’s going to be a little difficult since I’m not done with you.”

Lars looked at him, then to the gathering crowd of Serena supporters, and decided against further action. “Fine.” He stormed off, shoving people out of the way.

After checking with Natalya, who was only a little shaken, she smiled to see Joe still standing there. He shook his head.

“You just talk yourself into trouble.”

“What can I say?” Serena shrugged. “Must be in my blood. Though,” she glanced down the hall to Lar’s exit, “pot meet kettle. Look’s like you’ve got a match on my behalf next week.”

“Yes, it does.”


	11. The Hardest Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena’s brother finally confronts her about her choice in alliances.

The match was well on its way. Michael Cole caught up anybody tuning in after the commercial break. “Last week Samoa Joe told Lars Sullivan that wasn’t done with him. There was supposed to be a match tonight, but Sullivan hasn’t been seen in the building. So instead, the cruiserweight champion stepped up to try his ground control against the submission master. It’s been an interesting match so far.”

“What’s really surprising is how Joe occasionally takes flight,” Renee added.

One such occasion was about to take place. Joe ran towards the back ropes. He screeched to a halt as Gulak hurried to his feet and waved his arms. The cruiserweight was not impressed with Joe’s might. “You’re supposed to be better than this. Flying through the air only weakens your attack.” He continued to rant as Joe joined him on the floor. “It’s something the desperate ones do to make their athletics flashy.”

Joe grabbed him by the back of the neck. “I dunno. I know at least one successful “flashy” wrestler.” He tossed Gulak over the ropes from the floor, sneering at the man’s surprised face.

Watching from a backstage screen, Serena sneered too. Gulak had always been a favorite to watch on 205 Live. But his war against high flying set her teeth on edge. And it had cost her precious time. Hyperfocus on groundwork showed fear and a lack of achievement in wrestlers, in her opinion. But maybe her opinion was a little one-sided. Considering who she was related to.

Speak of the devil, Seth slid up next to her and caught her in a loose headlock. “Keepin’ an eye on the competition, nerd? Just like I taught – oh.” His playfulness eked away as the sight of Joe. “Sis, I know you’re your own woman and all, but-“

“I make my own choices. Make my own bed to lay in and-“ She cut off as his look of awkward disgust. “No, we haven’t- bad phrasing. Still, my choices aren’t something you get a say in. I don’t get a say in yours, as it should be.”

Seth flinched as Joe twisted Gulak’s leg under him. “Okay. Point made but- why Joe? Of all the people you could team up with, that’s the one you’re going with?”

Biting her lip, Serena let her thoughts settle. “A damn good question,” she muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing. Look, I know Joe’s an odd… choice. But it wasn’t really a choice. Or haven’t you been paying attention to my life over the last several weeks?”

He scoffed. “Of course, I have. I’ve been rooting for you since you got here. Always will be. But there’s always a choice.”

 _You would know._  She rolled the cruel taunt off her shoulders. “The plan is to split the second Lars is no longer a threat. You and Becky know I’ve got my own goals. But I don’t want to have to watch my back against a guy like him. Joe’s the right place, right time.”

The cross of Seth’s arms failed to hide his boiling opinions. “How do you know Joe won’t turn into your next problem?”

“Seth, please-“

“He’s like Baron. A lone wolf. Worse. Look, he’s been one of Hunter’s lackeys. I’ve been there. Once he’s tasted the possibility of power there is nothing he won’t be willing to give up to keep it. I don’t want that cost to be you. There’s nobody that can save you in this stage.”

“You’ve got Becky.”

“You’re not Bex.”

You scoffed. “Thanks. Glad to see I rank so high.”

Seth tried to backpedal from his mistake, “That’s not- I mean Joe’s not Becky. He won’t save- Serena, please. You’re smart enough to see this is a bad idea.”

The words started to fly faster.

“I’m smart enough to see an opportunity.”

“It won’t be worth it. Trust me. Joe will hurt you. To spite me, to help Elias, because he wants to.”

“You don’t know that. I love you, but I’m not you.”

“It’ll be a mistake. Listen-“

“It’ll be my mistake. Mine.”

“You don’t have to make it.”

“Let me make my own mistakes. Let me have my-“

“Serena Izabel Rollins, would you just listen to me?’

She froze. Her words stuttered forward. “You’re my big brother. Not the person in charge of my life.”

An uneasy silence crackled between them.

Seth went slow. “I know. But I’m trying to tell you… that you don’t have to make decisions like this to get ahead. All it brings is ash. A partnership like this… it’s crazy, Serena.”

She looked away, unable to look in his guilty pleading eyes. “You think I don’t know that? When I got started, they all called me crazy. Then they found out I’m your sister. That you started my training. And it all made sense. The Shield’s wildcard. I’m crazy because you’re the architect three steps ahead. Do you have any idea how much it took to get out from under your name? To build my own legacy? I finally made it.” Looking up, she kept the tears threatening to crest over at bay. “I’m a top woman with my own goals and my own prestige. And then you come around trying to smother me again with the past. I know Joe hurt you. You. Not me. Let me be my own wrestler, my own woman, Seth. Please.”

He let her fall into his chest and tightened his arms around her rigid shoulders. She melted like the time she was told no the first time she applied to NXT. They hadn’t fought this hard since she found out he had pulled strings for them to reconsider. He’d tried to be hands-off. But he knew she deserved the chance. Seth huffed with half a laugh remembering how Serena marched into Shawn Michael’s office and turned down the offer. If she was going to get into NXT, she was going to do it herself. He gave her a squeeze.

“Okay.”

“Hmm?” she said into his shirt.

“I’m sorry. I learned the lesson years ago to let you make your own path. I hate seeing you hurt, or even the possibility of it. As long as you know why you’re doing things and not letting this business drag you around, I’ll do my best to hang back.”

Serena stepped back, wiping away her tears. “I doubt it. But thanks for saying you’ll try.” She reached up and wiped away his tears too, hating how much her rejection hurt him. “I know what I’m doing. The break up with Elias… I left like the ring was spinning.” She turned back to the screen where Joe made Gulak tap out of the Clutch. “I could use a little control in my life right now. And I think he’s the first step of getting it back.”

The older sibling nodded. Her choices.

“Besides,” she snorted and hugged him tightly, “it’s not like I teamed up with Lars.”

“Right.”

“That would have been a thousand times worse. Then you’d kill me, just to put me out of my misery.” She moved to leave, punching his shoulder lightly on the way out.

Seth stayed by the screen rubbing the hit that wouldn’t even discolor. The guilt of everything she said started to bruise in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt to write. But it solidifies some characterization and lays the groundwork for more pain. Sorry, not sorry. Comments and general feedback is super appreciated! Enjoy.


	12. Out of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Natalya face off against Alexa and Nikki. Afterward, nearly the entire roster must keep another fight from breaking out backstage. Twinges of more danger dance on the edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I’m sick of Lars. He’s almost done in this series, but unfortunately, he’s needed for a crucial step in Serena’s development. So, please don’t hate me. Not this chapter, but you’ll know when. All forms of feedback are super appreciated. Enjoy!

“Come on. She stole your spot.”

“I gave it to her.”

Natalya placed her hands on her hips with a tsk. “Alexa wormed into your head. Somehow.”

“It didn’t…” Serena floundered to come up with an excuse, “it didn’t take much. I was already considering it to some degree.” She matched the champ’s pose. “Which should disqualify me from a title shot. I know I’m the best around, but there’s still plenty of talent for you to rip apart.”

A few feet away, a nervous techie listened into their headset. They mumbled some excuses for the delay. Unknown to her until a few minutes ago, Natalya had signed them up for a tag match against Alexa and Nikki. If Serena helped her win, Natalya was promising another chance at the Raw women’s championship. If they lost… Natty would be in a two on one handicap match at Summer Slam.

“It’s what we’ve always been building to.” Natalya tilted her head to catch Serena’s avoiding gaze. “Look, I know you got a new boyfriend-“

“Do not call him that. And Elias wasn’t-“

“Right. But you don’t have to put your life on hold.”

Serena nodded. “I’m my own woman.” She was sold. Linking her arm with Natty, they outpaced the techie and headed toward the ring.

Alexa and Nikki were already there. Little Miss Bliss tapped her watch-less wrist impatiently. “Come on!”

The pair climbed into the ring, meeting the instigators in the center for a staredown. The referee stayed tense. And the bell rang. Nikki moved first, catching Serena by the waist and tackling her to the floor. Natalya and Alexa dipped between the ropes as Serena fought back. They tumbled about the ring. Occasionally Serena climbed the turnbuckles so she could come crashing down on the Scottish Storm.

When the tagging started, it was mostly Natalya and Serena. Alexa was content to sit back and let Nikki play to her heart’s content. Serena fell back into a corner, panting. It was amazing hoe this bundle of Scottish energy could keep up with the both of them by herself. She’d only tagged out, what, once? And it was so Alexa could hold Natalya down for a near-pin. She shook the cobwebs from her head and moved out of the corner to dodge Nikki again.

This is why she wrestled. Never a dull day at work. Time to have fun.

It was only right that the champion won the pin. But Serena was still legal. She used that to interrupt Alexa’s Twisted Bliss. The blonde fell into the center of the ring, but not before Nikki tagged in. Continuing with the original plan, Serena knocked her to the ground and scaled the turnbuckles. She leapt, dropping onto an unsuspecting Alexa and rolling to her own corner to tag Natalya.

The referee noticed the tag. Nikki did not. By the time she got back in the ring, Natalya was hurtling towards her and a clothesline that turned her inside out. Serena dragged Alexa out by her ankles before she could groggily interfere. A few seconds later, Nikki unwillingly tapped out to the Hart sharpshooter.

The old friends beat a hasty victorious retreat. Meanwhile, Nikki raved around the ring. She settled to an irate simmering with Alexa’s hand on her shoulders.

***

Their laughter echoed down the hall outside the locker room.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing Alexa’s face when she falls off her perch.” Natalya bumped into Serena’s shoulder. “I’ve missed wrestling with you.”

“I’ve missed it too.” After they plopped down on a crate, she rested her head on Natalya’s shoulder. “Why do I keep avoiding you?”

“Because you’re having issues with other wrestlers you want to get rid of. For a while, I’d thought you’d go for the USA championship. And you’ve claimed you’re too distracted to dedicate to the women’s championship.” Natalya chuckled as Serena groaned. “Yeah, it sounds far fetched for me too.”

Serena sighed. “Why did my life fall to pieces?”

“Do you want the reasons from the beginning or traveling backward?”

“Rhetorical.” They shared another giggle.

Natalya’s brow creased. “But seriously. Once Lars is out of the way, what are you going to do about Joe?”

“I think as soon as Lars is dealt with, I’ll be on my own again.” Serena let out her braid and twisted it up in the sharp clip from her duffle. Natalya said her goodbyes, messing up her hair so she’d have to do it again. “Bitch,” she said, watching her friend walk out of sight.

“Takes one to know one.” The deep growl immediately had Serena on her feet. Lar’s loomed in front of her. His nose was bloodied. Hopefully, it was his and not Joe’s, who had finally pinned him down for a match.

“I really don’t want to deal with you today,” she said, even while preparing to fight.

He leered. “Yes. You and Ms. Hart are downright sisterly. Or more.” His smirk took on a suggestive edge. “Maybe I  _should_  have interrupted. Maybe I could have caught a little extra.”

“You’re disgusting.” She turned to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder. Like a burned man, he let go in a second. Still, Serena turned with fire in her eyes.

“That’s it. Doesn’t take much to set you off, does it?” he jeered. “Poke the crazy girl with a stick and she’ll try to rip you to pieces. Emphasis on try.”

“Perhaps. Won’t be too hard today. I take it by your broken nose that Joe won?” She danced out of the way of a jab. “Pity. I don’t like breaking things that are already broken. Too easy.” As he started to crowd her space, she took several steps back. Distancing herself from the lockers rooms, they were now behind him. Damn. He lunged forward, but she stayed out of his grasp.

“Your match tonight was obvious. The only way to bet Nikki Cross’s crazy-“

“She’s not crazy. Passionate.”

“-is with more crazy. You need Natalya there. The crazy cat lady really makes up the difference.”

Serena launched, aiming for his throat. Instead of colliding, she bounced off his chest. Lars grabbed her flailing arms and tossed her down the hall. He was above her before she could get to her feet. Not that that stopped Serena. There was plenty she could do with kicks from her back.

Lars weakly roared as her kick connected with his groin.

The commotion caught the attention of several people. Joe finally caught up from Gorilla, helping Serena to her feet and holding her back. Finn Balor rounded a corner and stood in front of Lars. Then Becky and Seth showed up together. Mrs. Burn It Down stood up to Lars, and Mr. Straight Fire helped hold back his sister. Three of them turned as Finn growled low in his throat. Even Lars took a step back. A few other wrestlers and referees came running too, but they kept their hands off, not wanting to get burned. The shouting match invited the attention of Shane McMahon.

“Alright, alright! Enough! What is it going to take for you to stop?” He waved his hands to silence any ideas. “Hold up. I’ve got it. In two weeks, at Summer Slam, you guys are going to end this. Then I don’t want to have any other issues out of you. None. Got it?”

Both of them shrugged out those holding them back. “Yeah.” “Yes, sir.”

Seth whispered, “easy, Balor.”

“Finn, come back to us.” Becky held back at the last second from touching his shoulder. His body shivered an inch under her hand.

“I never left.”

Shane shot them a silencing glare. “Now clear out.”

Almost all of them did. At the last second, Lars looked like he was going to stay. Serena pulled out her lopsided clip, wielding it like a knife. He backed off.

Joe didn’t relax until he could neither hear nor see Lars. When he turned back to Serena, she still had her clip at the ready. “Isn’t that thing a little dangerous?”

“Kinda.” She twiddled the clip in her hands. “I like it ‘cause it holds back all my hair. It’s all fun and games… until you stab yourself in the back of the head when sparring. Only made that mistake once.” She swallowed as Joe tilted his head from one side to the other, looking her over. It made her self-conscience.

“Come to think of it… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down.”

“Yeah, um… there’s just a lot and it’s thick and…” She pulled her hair back onto her head, clipping it back. Breathing a sigh of relief, she felt the cool air surround her neck with her hands. “It’s a lot.”

Joe swallowed dryly. “Right. Glad you’re okay,” he grunted. He escorted her back to her locker room from a courteous distance. Before she could thank him, he was gone.


	13. Defied By Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another confrontation backstage leads to a heart to heart between Serena and Joe. She finally gets to hear what he couldn’t a few weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so excited for this chapter; oh my gosh. You might hate me, but it’s worth it. All feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

_The voice in the shadows had a distinct accent and a distinct command. “Do not risk your match at Summer Slam. If Shane McMahon takes it away, Natalya Hart will find a way to get her into the women’s match and my plans will be for naught.”_

_“Why do I care about your plans?” Lars thought all this film noir shadow talk was pointless. “What’s stopping me from upping the ante… or telling her the truth? I’m sure Serena would love to find out who’s been controlling-“ He cut off at a gasp as an icy spike like a dagger pressed against his lower spine._

_“Because it is in your best interest to do as I say.”_

_It wasn’t a warning. Or even a threat. It was a promise._

_The ice dissipated. The voice was gone, and Lars found himself releasing a haggard breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding._

_“Creepy swamp bastard.” Despite the promise hanging over his head, Lars wasn’t made to be a good little soldier. He had one more plan of his own._

***

Since Serena was unavailable for the women’s title match in Sunday, Natalya had issued an open challenge to anyone who could beat Serena tonight. The woman who answered was a welcome surprise.

Ember Moon took advantage of the Wild Card rule and visited from Smackdown. She had caught up with Serena before the show, and claimed she needed some air from Sonya Devil and Mandy Rose after they kept her from entering Smackdown equivalent. A chance to do something productive instead of continuing to fight WWE’s mean girls.

Fair enough.

Serena wanted Natalya to have a match on Sunday. But she was willing to withstand a gauntlet to find someone worthy. She grinned as an old jab from their NXT days caught in her mind.

_“I’m not some princess, ‘Rena. I can slay my own dragon.”_

She chuckled and sidestepped one of Ember’s flips. A clothesline sent the she-nom back to the canvas for an attempted pin. It was the only chance Serena had for the rest of the match.

Kicks, flips, and punches, the two women were equally matched. Serena turned up the heat, using the ropes and ring posts as legal weapons. It didn’t matter that the crowd booed the choice. Or that they cheered when Ember gave it back ten-fold. Serena was enjoying herself. This wasn’t a match fueled by her own issues. She was having fun, even if it meant she was going to lose.

The finalizing pinfall came in after a Total Eclipse. As the ring spun, Serena could hear the bell rung in the background. Worth it. And Ember was definitely a worthy opponent. For the show, Serena glared at her from a corner. Ember sneered back, motioning around her waist that the title could be hers. With her style and attitude, Natalya would have to watch her back.

***

She should have been watching her own.

The air was knocked out of her as a punch curved around the corner. Before she could double over, a large hairy arm wrapped around her torso… and another around her neck. The cold sweat set in.

“I don’t care what the plans are. You don’t have enough to beat me. You will never be enough. And when you fail, Joe’s going to find out just how deep your family name runs. Nothing you can do to change it. It’s over.”

Serena screamed, kicking back and up as much as she could. Her heel connected with the inside of his thigh. Lars grunted in pain but tightened his grip. Darkness crept in around her vision. It tunneled into the blurry view of the empty hallway in front of her. There was still room to breathe. His grip was enough. Weakly, she clawed at his forearm.

“This is going to happen again. On Sunday. There’s nothing you can do. Nothing your Samoan Monster can do. Your career is over-“

Oxygen rushed back into her lungs. But she sank to the ground anyway, shivering. Rolling to one side, she took in the scene.

Lars was on his knees. Eyes bulging. Face red. Terrified. Joe loomed behind him. Arms locked around his throat. Experienced. Perfected.

Joe tsked. “Patience, Lars. If you wanted an ass whopping, you should have waited until Sunday. I’m going to take great pleasure in watching Serena give it to you.” He growled and tightened up even more. “And then you will be done. No more of this attacking her backstage.” Casting a glance at Serena, he added, “and no more interfering with the women’s division. You won’t survive when they declare war on her behalf.” As he let go, lars fell to the floor. Asleep. “We should go. He’ll wake up in a minute.”

They moved on to another hallway. Serena’s legs were wobbly; she finally had to stop and steady against a wall. Joe’s comforting hand reaching for her shoulder made her shy away. Then both were up where she could see them, up in surrender. Creases worried his brow.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “I’ll be fine. Just need a minute.” In. Out. Deep breaths. Smoothing her hands over her neck, she focused on the cool air there. Cold. Not hot, sweaty hands or an arm. Air. Even though her heart rate had evened out, she was still shivering.

They both let out a breath as Joe was successful in getting her to sit down. “Punch me if you don’t like the idea,” he quietly said, but I think I can help you.”

“Nothing can help me.”

“If I helped you train-“

“Gulak already tried. For months. We didn’t make any headway and then he left me to my high-flying devices.”

A low growl sounded from the back of his throat. He’d abandoned her.  _I should have hit him harder two weeks ago._  “I’m not Gulak. I specialize in oxygen deprivation. He focuses on limb control.”

Serena thought back to those lessons. He was right. Limb control. Which had nothing to do with her phobia, if that’s what it was. She refused to call it a trigger.

The pause between them stretched a second too long. Joe shook his head. “Okay. But I think we should come up with some plan-“

“I would appreciate the help, actually,” Serena interrupted softly. “When do you usually train?” She bit back a smile. Did Joe’s face just… beam? While he typed her schedule into his phone, Serena struggled to word her next question.

The man next to her snorted. “Just ask. I can hear your gears cranking.”

Caught, she blushed. “I still don’t understand why you’re suddenly working with me. We’ve had a common enemy for the past several weeks, but after Sunday, that’s supposed to run out. We’ll be done. But you’re offering to help me train. Getting over… this… could take who knows how long. When we were in NXT, you never even looked my way. The men and women’s divisions weren’t as crossed back then, but we never said a word to each other-“

“Just because you didn’t see me watching, doesn’t mean I wasn’t.”

The air hung between them. Crisp. Buzzing with potential. Neither attempted more than shallow breaths. Joe cleared his throat and forced his eyes away from her face. “You showed up with a bang to NXT. Everyone was watching you. But like you said, the division wasn’t as blurred back then. The only option was to watch your career from afar. Until you joined forced with Elias.” He heaved a breath. “You’re a strong competitor, Serena. Always have been. And when Seth… betrayed the Shield, you grew stronger. You didn’t try to whine his innocence or break away from his name. Not outright. You made people see you for you, not your family name.” He clenched and unclenched his jaw. “Which is probably why I wanted to work with you.”

If she moved, the bubble would break. Serena sat frozen, waiting for him to continue.

He let out a deep breath. “It’s no secret I’m from the same island as the Anoi’i family, blood and extended. The Rock, Rikishi, the Usos. Roman,” he ended with a  hard edge. “But I’m not like them. While we were in NXT, the twins were wearing bright face paint, and Roman had a team.” He chuckled. “I don’t look in neon colors. And I didn’t want a pack, a tribe, or have to build my legacy reliant on other people’s actions. Samoan families are tight-knit. For me, too tight.”

“You wanted to be your own man.”

With a nod, he finally looked back up at her. “Yeah. Which compared to what you told me, sounds similar to your dilemma.” He licked his bottom lip, stuttering when Serena mirrored him. “This doesn’t have to work permanently. But I think we can help each other cement our own names. I can help you get control of what you can handle in the ring, and you can-“

“And I can keep you from circling the same ideas over and over in your head.”

She understood. Joe smiled. “Exactly.”

He didn’t know whether to offer a hand to shake or to nod again. Serena answered for him, giving him a hearty slap to his shoulder. Without more than a “see you at training” tossed over her shoulder, she left him alone in the hallway. Watching her leave, the thoughts he’d been wrestling continued to fight back.

This still could go sideways. She’s a Rollins after all-

No. She’s not Seth Rollins. She’s Serena.

The family name doesn’t define you.


	14. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week training with Joe, Serena gets a chance to test her new skills at Summer Slam. Success is a double-edged sword.

“So, I’m officially invited to be ringside this time.” Joe snickered. “I’m honored.”

Serena bit back her usual quip. After a week of training together, they were starting to repeat themselves. Still, something came to mind. “I dunno. I’m so used to watching my back, I might hit you accidentally.” She finished tightening her hand wraps. “No hard feelings, right?” Winking at him, she inwardly glowed as he cracked a short smile.

They walked in familiar silence to Gorilla. The closer they got, the more Joe twiddled with the end of his towel. “You remember what to do if-“

“Yes, Joe.” His sudden nervousness chipped at her hard-set calm. Distract him. “What pose are you going to use?” She giggled as he crossed his arms and glared menacingly. “You look like a bouncer.”

“Brat.”

“Jerk.”

Serena’s music started. She glanced at the curtain and let out a deep breath. Faintly she heard him ask if she was ready. “Yeah.” One more deep breath later, she’d steeled herself for war. Hopefully the final battle.

The crowd didn’t boo her as loudly as when Lars went out. He stood hulkingly in one corner of the ring. As Joe’s music queued too, he clenched and unclenched his fists. The puppeteer would have to agree with his contingency plan now. They were going to need it. Serena wasn’t the confused broken woman he’d expected. She sauntered down to the ring with Joe half a step behind. Though part of him had hoped she’d been rattled from last week’s attack.

_“You pushed too hard. Now she has the wrong ally. Break her. Like you were supposed to do. Don’t fail again.”_

He could still feel the sharp cold object against his spine. As Serena stepped into the ring, he flexed his shoulders to get rid of the sensation.

Don’t fail.

The bell rang and the two competitors launched at each other. Serena slid by on her knees, ducking under a clothesline. By the time Lars was able to spin around, she was back on her feet and ready with a series of kicks. He stumbled back. A well-placed punch sent him through the ropes. Joe towered over where he fell.

Instantly, Lars was in his feet. He held up his fists in Joe’s direction. A dare. “You’re here for a reason, right? So do something,” he spat.

Joe shook his head. Slowly, he looked towards the ring.

Serena came sailing over the ropes. The force knocked the freak to the ground again, his head bouncing painfully off the plastic padding. It was still too early in the match for him to take long to get to his feet. She rolled back into the ring for another leap.

“I’m just here to look pretty,” Joe said. “Figured this match needed it with your ugly mug.” With a chuckle, he stepped away from Lars’s two steps of anger. He openly smiled as Serena landed on her opponent again. It was amusing how easily she used Lars’s staggering as momentum to toss him back into the ring.

The match continued, occasionally flipping control between them. Joe couldn’t always maintain his “bouncer” pose of aloofness. The way Serena let gravity take over after she defied it made him jittery. Like when he’d watched her NXT matches. Except now she was practiced. Fluid. Sure and unquestioning of if her feet were going to land in the right spot. Occasionally Lars’s strength overpowered her jab and dodge method. Joe’s hands gripped the edge of the ring tightest in those moments. Then she would recover. And the tension would evaporate from his shoulders.

_Careful, Joe. You’re getting attached._

He growled and reached for the bottom rope.

Somehow Lars had caught Serena out of midair. He twisted her to the canvas, stretching her spine as if in a sharpshooter. Instead, his arm loosely encircled her shoulders. She grit her teeth as he tugged her back to talk in her ear.

“We’re in a ring. There’s a ref. Looks like there’s nothing you can do to keep me from touching you. He deepened the hold and tightened his grip.

A flicker of panic blurred her vision. This was not a hold she’d practiced with Joe. Neither of them planned for Lars to be so forward. Nor were they so familiar with each other. The panic gave way to anger as Lars’s pelvis pressed harder into her lower back. With the bend and his control over her, his message was crystal clear.

She improvised.

Using a maneuvering twist (learned last Wednesday actually), Serena rotated onto her back. Lar’s surprised face stared down at her. As if on cue, Joe stepped up onto the apron, drawing the ref’s attention. Serena used the split second to gouge Lar’s eyes, making him release her with a roar. He retreated to a far corner, breathing heavily.

Enraged, Lars watched Joe hurrying to her side. It seemed more than one person was worried about her safety.

_Don’t fail._

“Get outa my head,” he growled softly.

He surged forward, ready to end the match. In the time it took for him to gain momentum, Serena had scaled the turnbuckles.

“Goodbye, Lars.” She jumped, perfectly landing her finisher. He didn’t move to the count. And the referee could have counted to ten. Joe joined her in the ring, holding her other hand high in victory. He kept a wary eye on Lar’s slow-moving body. Serena stole his attention back by lightly punching his shoulder. “See? And you were so worried.”

Joe shook his head and headed for the ropes. He sat on the middle one. With a laugh, he slipped through them as she kicked in his direction, turning down the help. “Brat.”

“Jerk.”

Out of nowhere, pain speared through her lower back. She fell to her knees, time slowing to a standstill. The man that stood over her was a chair made her heart skip.

“Seth?”

Her brother looked like he’d been hit with the chair. Tense. Eyes darting around looking anywhere but at her. He flinched as Lars cackled from the outside. There was a clang; the freak had dropped his own chair.

_I didn’t fail._

Proudly, Lars walked up the ramp, centimeters from bumping against Joe’s shoulder.

The siblings stared at each other for a second longer. Seth looked away first. The chair dropped from his hand before he crossed the ropes, then disappeared into the crowd.

Serena flinched as a hand landed lightly on her shoulder. It was just Joe.

“What just happened?” she whispered.

It was hard for him to lead her out of the arena. She was shaking too hard.


	15. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Seth come face to face after what happened between them at Summer Slam. Samoa Joe is recommended to leave Serena for his own good.

Seth didn’t show up until halfway through Raw. But he searched frantically for his sister. Everything had an explanation. There were words. It had taken twenty-four hours to find them, and even then they were still scrambled. As luck would have it, he bumped into Becky first.

“Have you seen Serena?”

“Yeah, I have.” The redhead crossed her arms. “She hasn’t said a word since getting’ here and hasn’t left the women’s locker room.”

Scrunching his nose, Seth hissed like he did when in physical pain. “Could… could you convince her to talk to me?”

Becky shrugged. “Sure. But you’re lucky that  _I’m_  talkin’ to ya.” She left before Seth could say more.

Dragging a hand down his face, he sighed. He slowly followed her to the locker room.

Joe was sitting on a crate outside when Serena finally pumped up enough courage to step out. They shared a glance. What happened yesterday couldn’t change. But it could be explained. That was the goal. Serena would let him know if he could punch Seth. Assuming she didn’t do it first.

Seeing him come around the corner nearly made her gasp. He looked like he hadn’t slept. Strung out. Almost as bad as after Plan B with Roman and Dean.  _And he should. It was the same betrayal._  Right? A repeating A repeating “why” buzzed through her head. It slowed to a soft thumping as Joe to her hand. She sat next to him.

Seth fought to find the first words. “You are welcome to hit me or let Joe choke me out…” he swallowed hard. It was eerie how eager Joe’s eyes glinted. “But let me explain first. The- the chair shot… it was all I had to do. Just one hit, and only if Lars lost.”

“But why, Rollins?” Becky spat. She was standing at Serena’s shoulder, her battle line obviously drawn. She’d witnessed first hand how much his first mistake had cost her friend.

“Lars came to me a few weeks ago. It’s blackmail, pure and simple.” Warily, he eyed Becky. The truth could only be the truth. His shoulder slumped as he gave up any glimmer of innocence. “He was threatening Becky. I know you can handle yourself, baby, but you shouldn’t have to because of me. And even if I hadn’t said yes, he would have asked somebody else.”

“I was somebody else, you dolt.” Becky’s anger mostly puttered out. “Why didn’t you just tell me? We could have fought him together for even suggesting it.” She glanced sideways at Serena. “He asked me too. I didn’t tell you because I made it perfectly clear that I wasn’t going to help him.”

Thinking back, Serena landed on the memory of Lars’s bloody nose. “He asked you after losing to Joe, didn’t he?” She humphed. “Huh. I thought Joe did that.

“So did I,” Seth added.

Joe shook his head and said to Serena, “and I thought you did it before we had to break up the fight.”

With a quiet self-cheer, Becky punched into the air. “The Man proves she’s the best once again. That’s what he deserved, thinking I would turn on my best friend.” She turned back to Seth. “We could’a bashed the rest of his face in.”

“Would’ve saved us… me a lot of trouble.” He slumped against the wall. “I’m sorry, Serena. And I’m sorry, Bex. I shouldn’t have kept this from either of you. He asked me after asking Natalya failed. It’s why I was trying to talk you out of teaming with Joe. That seemed to be his main goal.” He stopped. Silence followed. “Serena?” He dropped his eyes to the floor. “Do you permanently hate me?”

Big mopey puppy.

The concrete was strong, steady, under her feet as she stood. She walked to Seth… and instead of slapping him she heavily patted his cheek. “You’ve hit me harder in sparring. But don’t cross me again,” she jabbed a finger in his face. “I’m just as ruthless as you, if not more so. You didn’t trust the women in your life to be able to handle their own problems. We had a sibling moment and everything, and you still went through with it.” She sucked her teeth playfully. “How dare you.”

After a hug that they both needed, Serena turned back to the group. “This still leaves one perpetrator out there.” Her eyes rested on Joe. “I need a favor.”

“Hell yes.”

***

It was a quick death.

Lars agreed to the two on one handicap because he thought Serena would be too shaken to do anything. And Joe would be too distracted checking on her to do anything. He was gravely mistaken.

The savior of the women’s division started the match. She targeted the aches and pains she created the night before, exploiting them and creating new ones. Soon, Lars could barely stand on his own feet. She finished the ability by round-housing him in the face. He fell to his knees.

As Joe was tagged in, Serena took her place on the apron. She kept her gaze placid. Cold. Foreboding.

There was nothing left on Lars to fight back. Sleep took over in under a minute. Unresponsive, the ref had to call the match.

“Have your moment,” Joe whispered when they made it to the stage. He stepped back, watching Serena glow as the crowds cheered her for possibly the first time.

A thick Irish accent turned him from the sight.

“I can’t believe you actually went with it.” Finn Balor slow clapped, his elbows jostling his United States championship. All this time and it was still around his waist. “She can’t be competition if she’s on your side, right?”

Joe looked out the curtain. She was about to head their way. Guiding Finn out of Gorilla, he said, “that discussion was months ago, Balor. It’s not like that.”

“It isn’t?” The champ shrugged. “Fine. It isn’t like that. But helping her out brought something else back, didn’t it?” His laugh was high and free. “You’ve wanted to tag with her since NXT. To use your words, ‘rules be damned.’ Right?”

In Gorilla, Serena was being congratulated by Becky and Natalya on their way to a promo. A few more minutes.

“Sure.”

Finn’s voice took a dark dip. “But you’ve still got the same worries.” His words slipped out, slow and barely above a whisper. “The same apprehensions as you did then. She may have control of her high flying, but she is beyond out of control. She’s a loose cannon that’s leading you away from everything you’ve built. Your own foundation. Are you going to stick around? Personally, I wouldn’t advise it.”

“And why’s that,” Joe said, low and threatening.

“Easy.” Finn raised his hands in surrender. “You’re becoming her puppet. When was the last time you had your own thought? Your own plan that didn’t include her?” He dipped his head, watching Joe’s glare turn into confused reminiscing. “It’s been a while. She’s making decisions for you. How can you trust her? If the chance is right… she’ll turn on you.”

“No, she won’t.”

“She’s a Rollins. The right title or the right promise, you’ll be left in the dust.”

Joe loomed over him. “Careful, Finn. Your long title reign has given you too much time to think in the wrong direction. Serena isn’t crazy. She’s good. Very good. And that scares you.” Joe sniffed. “It scares a lot of people. You know who it doesn’t scare? Me. So back off, Balor. She isn’t a soul for you to corrupt.”

The champ’s eyes flashed. Shuddering against losing control, he looked over Joe’s shoulder.

“Hey, Finn.” Serena bounced up. She looked between them after his clipped hello. “Alrighty then.” Taking Joe’s wrist, she draped it over her shoulder and lead him away.

When Joe looked back, Finn was gone.

“So that’s that.” Serena leaned against a wall with a sigh. “You know… I think we’re actually done with Lars.” She looked him up and down when he didn’t answer, He was still looking back the way they came. “Which eliminates our common enemy.”

That got his attention. She hesitated mid-stretch for a handshake. With a smile, Joe wrapped one hand around his wrist and extended the other. Another relieved breath dropped out of her shoulders. Before she could inhale to say anything, Joe tightened his grip. “You’re not done training. So no getting off the hook.” He let her go with a chuckle.

“Thanks for that,” she mumbled, blushing. “And really, thanks for your help. O owe you big time, so if you ever-“

“No. Thank you. I’d been wanting to shut him up since he moved up. You provided the opportunity. So if anything… I owe you. And I don’t say that lightly.” Finn’s voice bounced in his head.  _You’re becoming her puppet._  Joe grit his teeth. His momentary Samoa Joe glare softened. “If you ever need anything, let me know.”

Joe was about to head his own way she hurried to catch up to him.

“Actually, Joe? Um, you can say no, but,” she fiddled with the end of her braid. “But can I run something by you?” She swallowed hard as he cocked his head to the side. “Uh… walk me to my dressing room?”

Eagerly she took the elbow he extended to her. Behind them, the shadows watched their stroll down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we begin to move into the final phase of the series… it gets so much worse, babes. I’m not sorry. *maniacal finger twiddling* If you enjoy the chapter, please let me know!


	16. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Joe announce their presence in the tag team division. Not everyone is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say about this chapter except to keep an eye on the details. All feedback appreciated! Enjoy xoxo

“Even with Clash of Champions nearly a month away, the Raw Tag Team Champions have challenged the tag division.” Renee looked to Michael Cole, who picked up the announcement.

“So over the next several weeks, the tag division is going to whittle down to two teams to join them in a triple threat. There are no rules because, as the Usos claim, true champions cane take and dish anything when tag gold is on the line. Whoever survives the match will walk out as champions.”

Corey was not so excited. “That’s all well and good. But we don’t know who’s stepping up to the Authors of Pain tonight.” He huffed. “We haven’t seen them in a while, but they still deserve some respect.”

As Akam and Rezar made their way to the ring, it was obvious they had the same reservations as Corey. They stuck to each other’s backs like Velcro. Their unknown opponents weren’t trusted enough to not attack from the back or before the bell. The surprise they got instead made them scrunch their faces in confusion.

Some of the crowd booed. The others enthusiastically chanted “Joe, Joe, Joe” as he walked onto the stage. With a smirk, he paused. Then Serena’s tune hit. Her cheer ratio was mixed too, but most were on her side.

“See!” Corey shouted. “The Goddess Alexa Bliss was right. She’s going after the tag titles! You guys need to listen-“

“Just shut up, Graves,” Renee groaned, cutting his off.

The Authors of Pain didn’t know what to make of the new team’s appearance. Individually, there were plenty of matches to get a gist of Serena and Joe’s styles. But together? There was only one example of that. And their victim had taken nearly five minutes to wake up after Joe’s Coquina Clutch.

Cole brought this up and provided an update on Lars’s condition. “He was taken to a medical facility for some possibly bruised ribs. Serena’s work, no doubt. He checked himself out a few days later and did show up tonight. But no one has seen him since tonight’s earlier altercation.”

Finn, watching from a backstage screen, grinned as a short clip was included in the bottom right-hand corner. Referees and Triple H rushed to Lars’s collapsed body. He was unresponsive. Triple H failed to see a puppet watching over his shoulder, though it was caught on camera. That made Finn frown.

In the ring, Joe started facing off against Akam. AOP used a frequent tagging system; the idea was to keep both of them fresh for competition. Unfortunately for them, it didn’t always work out. Between Joe’s patience, and the patience that rubbed off on Serena, it didn’t matter how often the tags switched. They were worn down hit by hit. Quickly and efficiently. Akam was snagged on the outside. Distracted by this, Rezar didn’t turn back to his opponent until Serena was already flying through the air.

One. Two. Three.

Serena and Samoa Joe were set to face the Usos at Clash of Champions. The final team would be determined the next week.

Charly Caruso caught up with the new team after their win. “Looking over the past several months, this development seemed kind of inevitable. But what was the final push?”

For a moment, neither of them could answer. Serena broke first, dipping her head to stifle a giggle. “Who knows, man? It’s wrestling. Nothing has to make sense.” She looked up at Joe, who wore a matching smirk and had his arms crossed over his chest. “Who else could I have picked? He’s the only one who can keep up in a battle of wits. Well… better than most.”

Biting back her own laugh, Charly turned her attention to Joe. She ended up biting back her question too as he jutted his chin at Serena.

“Careful, baby girl.”

“Careful? Have you met me?” She tossed her braid over her shoulder. “When have I ever not been careful?”

“Do you want me to answer chronologically or alphabetically?” He arched an eyebrow at her, further amused by the situation.

Serena planted her feet. Pretty much forgotten, Charly stepped back out of their way. Her eyes went wide at the teammate’s retort.

“Don’t be so worried. You’re not my father. Or even… I think you’re confusing your definitions of Daddy. Even then, I’m not your baby girl in any sense of the pet name… Sir.”

Joe settled for chuckling as a response. Otherwise, he would have choked on air.  _And she’d probably have a snarky comment for that too._  He met her gaze, daring her to continue.

Charly cleared her throat. There was only so much allowed on screen… even with the new pg-14 rating. “So, what’s next? Do you guys have a team name?”

“Next is the Usos.” Joe tore his gaze from Serena. “And as for names, our own work perfectly fine.”

***

Next week, the members of the Revival faced off against OC.

Gallows had Wilder by the throat, pressing him deep into the turnbuckles far from his partner. On the floor, Anderson readied to interfere and keep another tag from happening by any means necessary.

It wasn’t.

With a long haul, Gallows tossed Wilder through the air. The other man floundered on his back, then fell still when Gallows fell on him. One, two, three, the match was over. Congratulating each other, the winning team kicked and pushed their opponents out of the ring. They shoved each other and tossed up smug “too sweet” toasts. Which kept their hands occupied. The OC found themselves on their knees and shadows over their shoulders.

Serena and Samoa Joe looked off into the crowd. The boos almost covered up the cheers. Almost. With a shared look, they went back to their task. She took care of Gallows, bringing him low again with a flip off the turnbuckles. He held onto Anderson. The last thing Karl saw before he blacked out was Serena’s feet colliding with his partner’s chest. Then they were both rolled to the floor. They landed almost exactly where they’d dropped the Revival moments before. As Gallows carried Anderson up the ramp, he mentally prepared a request from an old friend. Anything to keep him from launching back at the smug faces of Serena and Joe.

In the ring, the duo raised each other’s hands in victory.

***

“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to celebrate before the win?” Finn Balor emerged from the shadows. When Serena didn’t react to his surprise appearance, he had to smirk. “You’ve really found your rhythm again, haven’t you?”

The hand tape she was taking off became a wad of spent energy. “Yeah. I really have.” A soft smile tugged at her lips. Tonight had gone well. But when she looked back at Finn, her brow creased. “What?”

Finn crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall. “It looked great out there tonight, but… it didn’t feel… like you.”

“Like me?”

“No.”

“Care to explain?” Serena’s temples flexed as she grit her teeth.

He took a deep breath and two steps into her space. “You’re better than this,” he whispered.

“Better than what, Balor?”

Finn shuddered at the mention of his alter ego. He pressed on. “Attacking from behind? You’re smarter than that, Serena. Too powerful to need it.”

“Powerful?” Serena scoffed. “Really? What about fun? Hmm? Do you remember that? Fun.” She smiled and spread her arms, carefree. “I’m having more fun in these past couple of weeks than… I can’t remember when. When was the last time you had fun?” Before he could answer, she shot a barb. “From my side you’ve been struggling to hang onto your title instead of enjoying your long title reign.”

She realized she’d gone too far when he bristled.

With a rough breath, Finn smoothed down the leather on his arms. “Careful, Serena. I’m glad you’ve found your new niche. Being in a team suits you. But look at you. Look at who you teamed  _with._  This isn’t going to last. He’ll never give up full control. Not for you.” Finn cocked his head. “You really can’t see it, can you? He’s Elias two-point-oh. When you’ve done all you can together, he’ll leave-“

“We’re training together.”

That stopped Finn in his tracks. “You’re… training together?” An unfortunate development.

“Yes. He’s teaching me to have more control in the ring. I like it. And I trust him. We’re going to work on further team maneuvers this week-“

“He’s learning your weaknesses,” Finn tried softly. He watched as doubt crept in. The light dulled from her eyes first. Then her cheeks lost their assured glow.

Serena breathed through the thought. She’d considered it. It was natural to think like that in this business. This was wrestling. Everyone wants the same belts of gold and the glory. But what she had with Joe was different.

“No. You’re wrong.”

Though her voice wavered, Finn could feel the conviction behind it. He gave up before it got stronger. “Okay. Believe what you need to. And good luck with the Usos. I hope you and Joe keep having… Fun.”


	17. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clash of Champions arrives with a flurry of doubts. Serena figures out her new team hinges on the outcome of tonight’s match.

“What did you do?”

When Finn looked up, Joe was glaring down at him. He looked both ways down the empty hall. “I would assume nothing,” he with a shrug. “I’m just sitting here.”

Shuffling his feet, Joe let out a huff. “You talked to Serena last week. And she won’t tell me what you said.” He shook his head. This whole week had been wrong. There had been  _maybe_  ten words between them. Serena shuddered away from his touch. And she barely met his eye, even in the practice ring.

The champ bit back a knowing grin. It had been wise to keep close to Gallows and Anderson. After their humiliation last week, they were more than happy to keep their eyes peeled.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No.” Joe passed his hand over his face. “Forget I said anything. Just… nothing.”  _Just my brain getting in the way._

Finn saw an opening. “Hey, I’m sorry about what I said a couple of weeks ago. You and Serena work well.” Hesitantly, he stood and placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Whatever is going on between you, I’m sure it will work out. But… tread carefully. She’s learned a lot of control from you, but she’s still Serena. If you go about this in the wrong way, you’ll lose her.”

Joe waved at Serena and hurried to get away from the thoughts tumbling in his mind.

“You two have got this!” Finn called. Even from the distance, he could see the flicker of worry in Serena’s eye. “You’ll work it out. I have faith in you!” He disappeared from sight as they rounded a corner.

They walked in silence. Each glanced at the other, missing matching gazes by seconds. As the interview area came into view, Serena had to speak up.

“What was that back there?”

“Nothing.”

It was so rushed it took her breath away. And it stung. She stomped down telling him everything. There was a promo to perform. “Okay.”

Charly Caruso was waiting for them under the lights. She rambled through the usual questions. “What’s the plan?” “What happens if you win?” “What happens if you lose?” Et Cetera.

“Charly, Charly, Charly,” Serena interrupted. “We are not your standard team. We know that. Gallows and Anderson have been working together since their time in Japan. The Usos have been together their whole life. In almost every way, our great and esteemed champions have the best team on the roster. But-“ Serena glanced up at Joe, taking strength from his stoic smugness. “We were enemies a few months ago. Based on the beat-down we gave one another, this shouldn’t work. But it does. The series of events leading up to tonight has ensured one thing: we trust one another.”

Behind her, Joe stoic façade slipped. He fought not shuffling or changing his stance in any way she would notice.

_She won’t tell me what you said to._

“The Usos have become ‘safe’ in their title reign. They’re the best in the business. Why should they worry? Because tonight they want a regular match with a regular team. Instead, they’re trapped in the ring with no rules, and us. There will be no forgiveness, nowhere to run. Because we don’t have room to make mistakes. There’s too much to prove.”

Every word crackled liked a kendo stick to Joe’s spine.

_Tread carefully. If you go about this the wrong way… you’ll lose her._

“As for the OC?” She shrugged. “We’ve got them handled. If they know what’s good for them, they’ll stay out of the way.” She stopped, waiting for Joe’s addition. When he wasn’t forthcoming, she looked at him, seconds away from elbowing him in the ribs.

_She’s a Rollins._

“Or they’ll suffer the consequences.”

“Exactly. We’re done here. Thanks, Charly.”

A few minutes later, they were down the hall waiting for their match. Joe kept fidgeting with his towel. Any second now he was going to throw it across the room in disgust. Disgust at himself.

“Serena?”

“Hmm?”

Why were words hard? With a grunt Joe wrapped the towel around his neck. “That, uh, that was a great promo.”

Serena didn’t look up from taking her hands. “Thanks.” Over. Under. Routine leads to calm.

“Especially that part about trusting one another. You hit it hard, and um, that’s great. But… it kind of makes me want to confess something.” He looked over. She still wasn’t paying attention.

Over. Under. Over. Under. This isn’t happening. Over. Under. Tuck.

“Serena”

She had to look at him now. His voice left no room for distraction.

Joe took a deep breath. “I do trust you. I need to start with that. And I appreciate that you trust me. I have to admit, at the beginning of this, I wasn’t sure how this was going to work. Everyone and everything was telling me that you could veer off in a different direction at any time, and that I would regret going through with this.”

“Do you? Do you regret it?” Serena was primed to run. Though she didn’t know why.

“Not for a second. When this is over, I want you to know, no matter what fears I had, you replaced all of them.”

The icy hand around her lungs was doing a better job than Joe’s Clutch around her throat. “You… you’re leaving?”

“What?” Joe was confused.

Serena swallowed thickly. “When this is over. You said that like… it’s going to be soon.”

He shook his head. “No. Not if tonight goes well. We’ll be champions-“

“And what if it doesn’t?” Serena’s vision blurred to the two feet in front of her.  _Elias two-point-oh._

“Hey, miss high-flyer, don’t go jumping to conclusions.”  _Loose cannon._  “We’re going to be fine.”

Movement. She had to move. Serena stood up. “Of course. Because you say so.”  _He’ll never give up full control._  No matter how much she tried to breathe, all she could think was that tonight was going to go totally wrong.  _Not for you._

Standing too, Joe turned and angled to catch her eyes.  _Out of control._  “Hey, wait a second-“

“We have a match. So let’s get to it.”

***

Everything fell apart. The bell rang and the cracks began to show between the ropes. As the most unknown and dangerous team, the Usos and OC teamed up to pick them apart. Within a few moves, they knew something was off. Serena and Joe weren’t communicating. They were barely looking at each other. The final straw was when Serena went tumbling out of the ring and Joe hesitated to help her.

The Usos eyed him warily, not watching their own backs. The OC struck. It was quick. And effective. The new team couldn’t regroup in time to prevent the call. Raw had new tag team champions.

As the OC showed off their belts from the top of the turnbuckles, Gallows smiled brighter. “Champ Hoot really came through.”

“Yeah.”

“I know you don’t like his new friend, but you can’t argue with the results.”

Anderson glanced at Serena and Joe huddled on opposite sides of ringside. “New friend or no, Serena is not someone to trick. He’ll find that out sooner rather than later.”

***

“What was that?” Serena flopped down on a crate. “How did we fall apart? There was a plan-“

“You were hurt-“

“I was fine. You could have stopped them.” She dropped her head into her hands. “I should have stopped this.” Not enough. Weak. A distraction. One last time, Elias sounded in her head.  _I don’t want you ringside._  She shot up. “This is all my fault.”

Joe dropped his hands onto her shoulders and made her sit down. “Stop. No, it isn’t.”

“I’m the one who suggested we become a team. You’re the rational one. You should have talked me out of it!”

She was frantic. Kneeling down, Joe could see her eyes were glazing over. He took her hands, squeezing them in random patterns. The brain can’t count out of order and panic at the same time. It’s too much data. As her breathing evened out, he tried again.

“Why would I talk you out of it? I told you. I’ve wanted to tag with you since NXT.”

There was oxygen to think straight. But the more she tried to focus, the more her thoughts twisted around. Warped from her true intentions. “You had doubts. You should have told me a long time ago, Joe. Then the perfect tag team you had in mind wouldn’t have failed tonight.” She panted, sucking in as much clean air as she could. “I need to rethink this.”

Joe found himself pushed aside as she started to pace the space. The words were out of his mouth too fast. Regret too slow.

“How like a Rollins. Something doesn’t go perfect and you’re off to the next best thing.”

Her eyes turned around to him slowly and with finality. They were clear. And cold.

“How like you… twisting the knife at the opportune moment.”

A shard of fire cut through him. “What?”

She scoffed. “They all said this would happen. Elias. Lars. Seth. Finn. You were going to drop me the second I became a hazard.”

One name caught him off guard. “Finn? Finn Balor?”

But she didn’t hear him. Everything was dropping into place. Even her brother’s warning.  _Well, I guess I’ve made my own mistake. Time to move on._  “Let’s call this what it is, Joe. The plan failed. You’d be crazy not to want out.”

“You’re the one who’s leaving.”

Serena stopped in her tracks. She took note of the distance between them. How loud that had been talking, nearly yelling, to hear one another. Joe had never taken a step. “I guess I am.”

Turning on her heel, she was gone.

Joe staggered through the breath he’d been holding.

That’s the last time she was going to leave him standing alone. You can’t feel alone if you never had a team to compare it to. She was right.

This had been a mistake.


	18. Puppet Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fallout with Joe, there is only one person she can run to. But that option shatters as well. In the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Welp. Time for fireworks.

There was only one person who had clear eyes about this whole situation. And that’s who Serena went to less than twenty-four hours after leaving Joe.

_After betraying him._

She shook the voice away. There was nothing to betray. He had never been hers. Planning to leave since the beginning.

“You had to walk away.” Finn was sitting next to her on a crate. His hand rested centimeters from hers. “This isn’t ‘I told you so.’ This is ‘I’m glad you’ve seen the light.’ Thank you for letting me into your circle. Though it shouldn’t have been because of this.” His hand finally rested on hers. “Joe shouldn’t have led you on like that.” Softly he added, “do you have a plan?”

Serena snickered. “No. I figured I should lay off the plans since the last several failed.”

The Irishman cleared the air with his hands. “Those weren’t your fault. If they had just listened to you, everything would have been-“

“I should have listened to you.”

Finn chuckled. “Not going to argue with you there.” He let some silence stretch on before enacting his half of the plan. “Would you like a suggestion? A plan better than nothing.”

“Sure. What’s this better plan you’ve been holding over my head? It’s been dangling there for a while.”

“Wyatt. He’s looking for a new partner-“

“You mean a new puppet. Wrong dangling.”

Clearing his throat, he looked away. “Sure. But he’s been keeping an eye on you. I told you there were better options out there.”

Serene gasped as the air was punched from her stomach. A stone of realization settled there. “This- You-” she mangled. After a deep breath, she continued slowly. “This… Wyatt… is why- you’ve been telling me to abandon everyone else but you or myself.”

_I betrayed Joe._

Shock gave way to fear. This couldn’t be happening. Joe thought- He had every right to think anything about her. If  _her_  heart felt like this… he’d never trusted anyone before her. And she threw it in his face. Why? Because everything in her told her not to believe his good intentions.

No.

Every _one._  Including Finn.

“What you just told me,” she rasped, “this big opportunity you’ve saved for me… it’s not worth the price you made me pay.” She stood.

This was all wrong. Finn remained sitting, but he saw her rejection coming. “Don’t make this mistake.”

“I already made one. And now I have to make it right.”  _I have to find Joe._  She hissed, “tell Wyatt I don’t want his partnership.

With a shrug, Finn casually replied, “tell him yourself. He challenged Joe to a match. They’re already in the ring.” One more jab. “He wanted to make sure you had nowhere else to go.”

Serena was already running.

***

The turnbuckle dug into Joe’s back, making him grunt. It had been a surprise. In more ways than one. This new version of Wyatt was nothing like what Joe expected.

With a growl, he re-engaged his opponent, struggling to maintain the lock. He lost ground as Serena’s music hit. It was enough to find himself trapped against the ropes.

Serena skid to a stop at the base of the ramp. Well. That was unexpected.

“Hello, Serena!” Bray Wyatt gave her a friendly wave. He was dressed for the funhouse. It was actually him. Not the Fiend. “Have you come to watch the show? I hope you enjoy it. Then maybe-“A shift in his face and his feet and he was attacking Joe again. Joe heard the growl more clearly that Serena. “Then you can let me in.”

 _Not happening._  Joe took hold of Bray’s wrist, tugging him to one side. The unbalancing act only worked for a second. But he was the center of his attention again. They continued bouncing from one side of the ring to the other. Punching. Dropping. Joe snuck a peek at Serena. She was trying to make the same connections he was.

Wyatt was mumbling to himself after every move. Sometimes it was directed at Joe. “Sorry, Joe,” he whispered with a giggle. “A match is a battle and I have to hit you. I’m so sorry.” Sometimes at himself. “She’s watching. We’ve got to make a good first impression.” Then his voice would take a dark turn. “Stop prattling. All will come to pass as I have planned it.”

Joe collapsed on one side. Bray gently pushed him out of the ring with his boot. Cheerfully he turned to Serena. A shudder ran up her spine. Looking into his eyes was like looking at those mounted fish. Glassy. Cold. Without depth or soul.

“Miss Serena. Now I can show you! I can show you how much power you have.” With a smile, he rolled out of the ring and hurried to meet her. She retreated into the only place to go: back into the ring. Bray followed as far as the apron, spouting promises. “The entire roster listens to you. As a new character of the Fun House, you could use that chaotic charisma to elevate Raw more than ever before. Listen to me, Serena.”

Terrified, she took several steps back into the center of the ring. Bray stepped through but stayed close to the ropes. On the floor, Joe struggled to intervene. But his knees kept buckling, immobilizing him. He grit his teeth through the pain and tried to stand again.

“Look around you.” Bray gestured to the crowd. “You have made them see you. Not just the you growing into her own, but the you that takes command of a room the second your boot crosses the threshold. But you need help. Guidance.” He snapped, sending an unfamiliar jolt up her spine. “You have doubts. Worries about your past. How it will chase and prevent you.” Another snap. And another step closer, closing the distance. “Healing, growth, mending can come easily. With the right one to light your way, like a line of fireflies, you can let the doubt melt from your mind. And let in the best version of you.”

The next snap sent a rod through Serena’s spine. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t say no. There wasn’t any way to hold off the voice that whispered in her ear.

Joe used the steps to gain his footing. Horrified, he watched as Bray stepped closer still to Serena. But she didn’t step away. Was she actually listening to him? NO. She couldn’t be. Her shoulders were too tense. Her hands clasped in fists. He could see her chest expanding and contracting just like when… no. A dagger of fear struck him.

_You won’t be enough on your own. A legacy can only be built on the shoulders or bones of others. Without your brother’s name, without Samoa Joe’s control, and without Elias’s spotlight, you are nothing._

“Stop,” she whispered. “Get out of my head.”

Bray shook his head. “No. Let him in.” He reached forward, close enough to smooth his knuckles across her cheek. With his other hand, he snapped. Serena couldn’t flinch away.

_It is futile to stand against me. Let your worries melt away. Let me in. Let me guide you to the greatness you will fail to gain yourself._

A hand latched around her throat.

_Or I will break you._

He snapped. When she closed her eyes, the Fiend stood before her.

Panic. Pure panic.

Suddenly the muscle memory took over. She twisted his fingers away from her neck, making Bray cry out. She kicked, missing. Still, he stumbled away… right into Joe’s arms. Serena’s knees buckled as Bray let out a scream, strangled with each passing second.

“Run, Serena!” Joe pleaded, taking the vessel of the Fiend to the canvas.

She ran blindly for a second time.

The moment he couldn’t see her, Joe let go. But Wyatt wasn’t unconscious. With another yell, he took control, shoving the Mandible Claw into Joe’s face. The last thing Joe saw before blacking out was the red glint in the Fiend’s eyes. He let the darkness take him.

Bray stood. Shocked. He glanced at his hand like it wasn’t his own. “I’m sorry, Joe.” He left before the referee could award him the match.

***

Serena bounced off a chest, landing with a sob. The voice of the Fiend continued to echo in her head. She couldn’t see. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t-

“Breathe, lass. Shh.” Finn helped her to her feet. She shoved him away, making him frown.

“How- how did he know to say those things?” Though the puffs of oxygen were short, she grasped at what she could. “Bray, the Fiend, they were hitting things that I’ve never told anyone. Only to Joe. And one other person. A long time ago. In NXT.” Her lungs caught up. The statement came out hard as she met his eyes. “I told you those fears.”

Finn licked his lips. Then he let out a high laugh. “That you did. I may have passed them along to Bray during our discussion. I needed an example of a conflicted progeny of mine.”

A gasp caught in her throat. “You… you told him. You’d been talking?” Something was wrong.

“Yes, of course. When Elias told me he wasn’t going to hold up his end of the bargain with you, I started to take steps to protect you. Lars got involved on his own, but Bray gave him direction. Kept him from going too far.”

“Too far!” Every hair on her body was raised on high alert. “What about Seth- How could you talk to Bray? He nearly snapped your neck?”

“Yes.” Finn rubbed a hand over his throat. “An unfortunate step before we could speak rationally to each other. Thankfully it wasn’t a title match. Still, Lars was punished for what he had Seth do. Neither of us thought he had it in him. Lars won’t cross us again.”

This was getting more bizarre by the minute.

“You let him in?”

“No. He helped me let Balor out.”

She shuddered. “But you got me involved. Why?”

“Because I see the brokenness in you, Serena. Like I see it in Bray. He’s conflicted between the darkness of the Fiend and his desire to help people. You’re stuck between a family legacy and burning your own bridges. Neither of you should be alone.” He smiled, offering her a hand.

It remained untouched.

The words stuck like glue to her tongue. “So the Demon King took it upon himself to fix us. To make the decisions for me. No asking if I wanted help. No checking in with me. Just manning the puppet strings of the people around me until I had to run to you.”

He shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it? You see now the power that Bray has in himself. What you could have. Tag titles, USA championship,” his voice dropped and he walked behind her to whisper, “the Raw Women’s Championship. You’ve given it up before. With me, you’ll never have to do that again.”

Serena glanced back and down to the belt. It shimmered and the world faded away. Almost.

“No.”

“No?”

She spun to face him. “You forget something. I am Serena. Me. I am myself and I build my own path. Part of me appreciates your motives, but the rest of me recoils. You have been manipulating me from the start. How can I trust you at all? So I won’t.”

“Be very careful,” he growled. His blue eyes glowed icy, nearly purple with foreboding. “This doesn’t have to turn into a war.”

“It already has.”

“You’re on the wrong side.”

“No. You are.”

Serena backed away, keeping her eyes on the man until she rounded a corner. The battle lines had been drawn.


	19. Knives on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices made, battle lines drawn, Serena and Joe go into Hell in a Cell against the Fiend and a King at home in his vessel. The supernatural has come out to play. What can two humans do as their minds are invaded with doubts?

The second she saw him, there were only two words she could say. “I’m sorry.” The rest spilled out at a rush, interjected with Joe’s own statements. “I should have talked to you.”

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t have to say things the way I did.”

“You’ve only been trying to help me, and all I’ve done is disappoint you and push you away.”

He stepped forward and brushed a tear off her cheek. “Instead of listening to your doubts, I only saw you as the woman I watched grow out of NXT. You are the woman you’ve built… not the one in my head.” Cupping his hand under her chin, he said it again. “I’m sorry.”

This was more healing than Bray could ever give her. Bray! Finn. Before that could tumble out too, Joe was nodding.

“Finn’s been manipulating us from the start.

Serena shook her head. “And Bray.”

“Wait. What do you mean  _and_  Bray?”

Taking precious moments, she explained what Finn had confessed. The accidental teamship. The roles of Elias, Lars, and Seth. And how Finn was expecting her to pick a side; his side.

“He gave me a week to think about it, but I’ve already chosen. Not him.” Sheepishly, she looked up at Joe. “I’ve made my choice. And I am prepared to go it alone-“

‘We did not just share a moment for you to decide to face the supernatural oddities alone. Besides, Finn manipulated me too. And after what Bray did to me last week, he’s on my hit list too.”

The hallway bustled for a moment as R-Truth and Carmella ran by with the 24-7 championship. The duo couldn’t speak again until EC3 limped by, holding the stitch in his side,

Joe crossed his arms into his “bouncer” pose. “So what’s the plan, boss?”

With a chuckle, Serena shot him a look. “Sasha Banks is the Boss. I’m just… me.”

He grinned. “Yes, you are. Serena. Savior of the WWE. What’s the plan?”

How could her heart feel so full and bright, and to terrified at the same time?

“We need something that will limit their powers. Hell in a Cell perhaps? I’m not an expert, but some warding probably wouldn’t hurt.” But where to get it. “Aleister?”

Joe shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

***

There wasn’t a public contract sighing. Finn’s United States Championship wasn’t on the line. Though if Serena had been willing to be on his side, he probably would have considered it just to further distract Joe. It was going to be the four of them surrounded by a sickening weight of chain-link and steel.

Serena resisted running her fingers over the secret pocket she’d sewn into her gear. Aleister hadn’t promised anything, but he gave them something to hide in the cage once it descended. The difficulty would be positioning it… and hoping it worked.

Around the arena, the lights went out whole blocks at a time. A shudder ran through Serena. Joe tensed. Together they watched as Bray Wyatt, no, the Fiend walked down the ramp with his human lantern in hand. At the bottom, he stopped. The eerie laughter overhead stopped. Three red heartbeats pulsed. Where everything was dark, light blinded anyone unprepared. Finn’s music didn’t just accompany white light, though. There were bursts of red. When he appeared, Serena gasped.

“Oh, no.”

“What?” Joe asked.

“It’s not just Finn. It’s both of them. Finn and Balor.”

When Finn posed on the apron, Joe saw it too. His white halo-like gear from Summer Slam was red at the bottom hems. Like it had been dipped in red paint… or worse. And there was a third eye on the back of his neck, also dripping red. But most startling with his hands. What Joe had thought were matching gloves, turned out to be messy blood-stained hands. Whatever had dyed Finn’s jacket, Finn had done it himself.

The cage began to descend.

“We’re gonna need a bigger hex bag,” Joe chuckled. When his partner didn’t respond, he gave her a reassuring nod. “Stick to the plan. It’ll work out.” He held onto his towel to hide his shaking hands.

“Right.” The word mangled its way out of Serena’s constricted throat. She’d made her decision, but now it was time to live it.

The second the bell rang, she launched into action. While Joe kept Finn and the Fiend involved, she scaled the turnbuckles. Then she jumped, clinging to the chain-link and climbing to the top corner. The cage had a ceiling. It torqued her neck as she positioned to hold on with one hand.

“Serena, hurry!”

With a quick glance, she noted Finn had evaded Joe. He was headed her way.

Using the string on the side of the bag, she tied it into the corner, then dropped to the floor. Nothing looked or felt different, but the reaction was instant.

Finn twisted away with a howl. The Fiend dropped to his knees, narrowly avoiding a clothesline. Both writhed. When they came too, they were angry. The Fiend launched at Joe, unseen by the referee. He was too busy watching Finn stomp his way over to you. Something shifted in the demon king’s eyes. After a glance at the official, when he turned back to look at Serena, she could have sworn his eyes glowed red.

The match finally got underway. Serena and Joe caught glimpses of what their opposing team could do. Mostly they focused on keeping the “insubordinate” duo separated. They were succeeding. Pins were attempted, and conversation was kept to a minimum. At the start anyway.

While engaged with Finn, Serena’s spine tingled with the familiar chill of having her mind invaded. She was able to block it out. The mental attention she had to give the man in front of her left no cracks to take advantage of. But from the corner of her eye, she saw Joe shaking his head. She shoved Finn away to hurry to him.

He waved her away. “I’ve got it. Black’s help is doing its thing.”

“So that’s what that was.” Finn snagged her wrist and tugged her into a hold. “I’ll have to knock on his door after we finish this. If we invite him out, maybe he’ll let us in.”

Serena struggled out of his grip. “You have to survive tonight first.

His deep chuckle was chilling. “I could say the same thing about you.” Calmly he watched her step out onto the apron so Joe could engage him. Finn met the larger man like it was any other match. He didn’t react or give Joe any reason to be distracted when Serena got yanked off the apron.

The Fiend pinned her to the cage by her throat. With his arm outstretched, she couldn’t kick or punch him away. Gleefully he watched the panic set in, her hands unable to pry his fingers from her neck. A crack opened. Then fissured as he slithered into her mind.  _“There you go_ ,” his voice giggled in her head. “ _Let us in. We can help you._ ”

“No,” Serena said hoarsely. With another burst of effort, she tried to lock her legs around his arm. Easily, he untangled her ankles.

His voice growled, vibrating painfully in the air. “Look where you are, Serena. Look how far you’ve fallen. Four months ago you were on top of the women’s roster and you could have shot for the United States championship if you’d wanted.” The longer he spoke, the more he sounded like Bray. The man was under the mask somewhere.

With a whine, Serena tried climbing the chain-link with her heels. He shook her to dislodge her.

“Now look at you. Closed in on yourself. Not listening to reason. You’re broken, Serena. Let me help you be the Savior again.” Calmly, he tossed her aside, laughing as she bounced.

In the ring, Finn gave a Balor-like growl and avoided getting caught in the Coquina Clutch.

Joe Settled for a hold that put a strain on the extraordinary man’s bad shoulder. “The demon and his… minion. Never thought I’d see you stoop so low. Do you really think this ‘partnership’ is going to work out?”

“You are the last one to be passing judgment.” Finn got away, bouncing off the ropes and using the momentum to punch Joe to one knee. “Her decision isn’t final.”

“Yes, it is.”

Finn laughed high. “And how can you say that? She’s not the woman in your head, Joe. She never was. How can you say you know her final decisions?”

“Because she said she didn’t choose you. She chose herself. Her name, her legacy. And that’s how I know I don’t have to watch my back.” He fell with a grunt. The corners of his vision speckled.

Digging his nails into Joe’s scalp, Finn forced him to look outside of the ring. “Are you sure?”

The wall shook as the Fiend and Serena climbed in unison. When they reached the ceiling, the curved and crawled, hanging on by their fingertips and boots. There was a fire in Serena’s eyes that chilled him to the bone. He hadn’t seen it in a while.

Not since ending Lars for good.

Joe sneered. “I’m sure.”

Like spiders, the competitors leaped at each other. The twisted and contorted on their way down to the canvas. There wasn’t time for either man to roll away. When the bodies hit, they broke apart, rolling and splitting to either side of the ring. Joe caught Serena. He helped her to her feet. She stood in front of him and spoke with the force of a lioness.

“I’m not broke. I never was. If neither of you can see that, then you didn’t see my strength at all. What you saw was what you thought you could corrupt. And you were wrong.” Since Finn had started this, he was her target. With every punch and kick, even after receiving the same, Serena punctuated her attack with her statements. “I am more. More than your wretched plans. More than the legacy you claim runs in my blood. The skills, the snark, the attitude I have are my own. My construction over years of heartbreak and getting stabbed in the back by those closest to me.” Taking a big step in, she slapped him hard across his cheek.

Finn rubbed his hand across the sting. “You’re on thin ice, Serena. Always have been.”

She laughed low in her chest. “My favorite place to be. It’s where I thrive. And I’ve found that the knives pulled from your own back make the best ice skates.”

He matched her low laugh. “How poetic of you.”

The shift of his eyes to something behind her made Serena turn. There was nothing there. By the time she looked back, Finn was flying at her from the front, and the Fiend was coming from the side. They hit within seconds of one another. She crumpled.

The Fiend twisted and crawled upside-down to Joe in the corner. The Samoan pressed against the turnbuckles. Maybe if he didn’t blink, he would find some weakness. Nothing was quickly forthcoming, and Finn was scaling the turnbuckles.

The Demon King sailed through the air, landing on Serena’s stomach. The air was knocked from her lungs. There still wasn’t anything to gasp with when the Fiend was suddenly above her with the Mandible Claw. Nothing to scream with. Nothing to fight with. Her vision began to darken.

Joe, free from the Fiend’s attention, was now separated from Serena by Finn. He received a dropkick to his face, staggering back into the turnbuckles.

Before Serena blacked out, the Fiend had one last thing to say.

“We were right.”

It echoed in her mind as she succumbed.

“ _We were right. And nothing you can do will change that._ ”

Balor and the Fiend didn’t stick around to have their hands raised in victory. The lights flickered as the bell rang, signaling their leave. But Finn had to growl. He hadn’t hit Joe hard enough. The man was kneeling by his unconscious tag partner, trying to wake her.

The last part of his plan was incomplete.

No matter. There was always the Monday after to wrap up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. *prepares to faint* This has been another successful journey, but we’re not done yet. Feedback is super appreciated as we approach the last chapter.


	20. A Final Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena admits that Hell in a Cell was a failure. She’s ready to let it go, though, and move forward. But Finn Balor failed too. He has one more plan for Serena.

“What do you mean we can’t challenge the roster?”

Serena angrily tossed her braid over her shoulder, staring up at the King of Kings. Triple H had called them into his office. They thought it was about their request for a gauntlet match with the other tag teams. They wanted to prove they were still a threat to the roster, and worthy of competition. The meeting was about that. But it wasn’t the answer they wanted.

“Balor’s not done with you.”

“Well we’re done with him,” she said through gritted teeth.

The COO shook his head. “Hate to break it to the two of you, but after your match last night, you are in no position to make demands. He does. And he has.”

The challenge came as a video package. According to Triple H, Finn had filmed it right after Hell in a Cell. To boot, nobody had seen Wyatt or his alter ego since teleporting out of the cage. Part of Serena wondered if he was on his way to meet Aleister.

On the screen, Finn clapped. The paint (?) on his hands was flaking, though the skin underneath was stained. “Well done,” he mocked. “Serena Rollins, you outsmarted me. Yes, you were pinned, but going by that little speech you gave me, all the mind games you’ve accused me of playing did nothing to you. And you called in extra help. Very wise of you, despite the outcome. And Joe, you proved you could handle the uncontrollable. Right up until the end, that is.” He snickered. His voice dripped with poisonous sarcasm. “Both of you are to be congratulated. You both ‘proved’ me wrong.”

Serena shivered. The backdrop behind him desaturated. His usually crystal blue eyes took on a purple tint, like conflicting red and blue panes of stained glass.

“You may have survived the match to stand another day, but you did so through deceit.” He tsked. “As I have told you before, Serena, you are better than this.” Another chill crawled over her skin as he chuckled. “All this time I was worried about her getting your head, Joe. Maybe I should have considered the alternative. Either way, our conflict is still not over. I had things to prove too. And Joe, you got in the way. But all is not lost. I have a challenge for you both.”

“What if we don’t want it?” Joe grumbled.

“You will want this.” Finn sneered as if he knew of the surprised look Serena and Joe shared. A second later he was his bright, friendly self. “I am putting my United States Championship on the line.”

Serena spun to look at Triple H. He nodded affirmatively.

“Apparently I didn’t have the right stimulus for showing your distrust in one another. So, on Monday night, we will have a triple threat. Joe, you will finally have to admit that she is a Rollins. No team goal or person is worth laying down her career for. She will twist the knife in your back. And Serena, you will finally have to see that you deserve this spotlight, and you alone. All of my cards are on the table.” He held up his hands. “Nothing up my sleeves. This is what I wanted to prove at Hell in a Cell. Hell, since the beginning. And this is what I will prove in our title match.”

“And once I’ve done that, there will be nowhere else for you to run. No reason for you to hold back.”

The screen flicked out.

Triple H was already prepared with a defense before Joe could argue. “Yes, you have to go through with the match.”

“You can’t be serious!” Joe was two seconds away from swinging. “What kind of blackmail does he have on you that you would enforce this?”

“Even if there was something,” he growled, “what makes you think I would tell you?” He let out a calming breath. “You let me worry about that. As for you two, he’ll meet you in the ring.”

“No. We’re not going to-“

“Why not?” Serena gently placed her hand on Joe’s arm. “He can’t play mind games if we make this a normal match. We’ve been training together for… how long now? Why not put that new knowledge to the test and see who would come out on top?”

He shook his head, confused. “You really want to do this?”

She shrugged. “Wasn’t the US Title the goal at the beginning of this? I’ve learned you, Joe. I know it’s been picking at the back of your mind each time we got pulled in another direction. Let’s go for it. And let’s have fun. Wrestling is supposed to be fun, remember?” She bumped her shoulder into his.

A smile peeked from the corner of his mouth. “And Finn?”

“We’ll get him out of the way easily enough. No tricks up his sleeve, right?”

“Well… you’re the boss.”

“Stop that.”

***

Like the night before, Serena and Joe entered the ring first. They did so together, even if they were supposed to fight one another. Between the cage match yesterday and the opportunity hanging overhead, Serena ached and felt tight all over. Joe didn’t appear to be having the same problem. But if she had asked, or paid closer attention, she would have seen how tightly his fists were clamped. Nor could she take into account how cold he was sweating.

Finn Balor entered alone to his bright lights and the cheers from the crowd. No matter his actions, they were still on his side. Black leather jacket, black trunks, black shin guards, and black boots. Not a hint of last night’s terrifying red. And not a trace of the eye watching his back. He smiled as he posed on the turnbuckle, championship around his waist. He hopped into this ring like this was any other match. Like he hadn’t terrorized two of his peers the night before.

At the bell, the team surprised Finn by immediately launching at each other. He laughed, stepping out of their way. If they wanted to tear each other’s throats out, who was he to interfere? With a carefree smile, he hopped up onto a turnbuckle and took a seat. No better spot to enjoy the show.

The match between Serena and Joe was similar to the night that Elias had betrayed her. There was a goal in mind. Victory this time instead of revenge. And now, with their common adversary looking on, they were going to disprove his point.

They danced. More of a familiar fast-paced waltz than their earlier powerful tango. Serena used her gained knowledge of Joe’s rhythm to her advantage. If he swung out, she was gone and ready with a strike of her own. When he aimed for her bumps and bruises, she countered with a dodge that made him grin.

Finn frowned. Something about this didn’t feel right. It couldn’t be jealousy? He was the champion, but all eyes were on his skilled peers. Most of him was happy to let them fight. But part of him wanted the golden attention he was due.

Serena ran to bounce off the corner. At the last second, she jumped. Her elbow clipped Finn’s jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor. Serena met his angry glare, leaning over the ropes. The air crackled with the new distrust between them. 

It was time to end this. 

He didn’t hesitate. As she said, there wasn’t a weakness to her like he thought. Finn rolled into the ring and lunged for one body.

Joe.

But they were ready. The match shifted from a triple threat to a handicap. Finn found himself fighting off attacks on both sides. But the duo was precariously low on energy. Their build to the trick play had used up more of their oxygen than planned. And Finn was fresh. And he was still riding on the high of his team’s win last night. He continued to focus on attacking Joe. If he could knock the Samoan out of the ring, and out of play, then it would just be him and Serena. She’d taken the biggest phycological hit. Eventually, he could use that against her. When she wasn’t kicking strikes into his ribs.

He stumbled back into the last place he wanted to be: Joe’s hold. Unbothered, Finn tried to distract him. “A good match. Good plan,” he coughed, dropping to a knee. “But what’s the end? Who walks out champ?”

That’s when Joe tightened his hold. Finn’s hands frantically searched for anything to claw onto. “Now!” Joe shouted. He grunted as Serena’s launch caught the side of his face too, as well as Finn’s chest. Groggily he moved where hands guided him.

The bell rang.

Joe’s vision cleared. His arm was across Finn’s chest. Serena was sitting on the canvas three feet away.

As the referee raised his hand in victory, he sputtered incredulously. “Why- why would you do that?” He took the title placed in his hands and immediately tried to pass it to her. “You’ve been in this fight since the beginning. This is yours just as much as mine.”

“You’re wrong.”

Serena looked down at Finn as he started to come to. When he saw the belt, and who it belonged to, he let unconsciousness overtake him again.

“Since the beginning, the United States Championship was Elias’s goal. Always had been. I’ve always wanted the Raw Women’s Championship. Every step forward in all of this felt like two steps back from my original goal. I wasn’t going to let Finn force me to win something I didn’t want. Now I can focus on my own path. My spotlight.”

Joe harumphed. “But he was right. You are a Rollins. You get what you want…” he looked down at the title in his hand, “by any means necessary.”

“I don’t have it yet,” she said, smiling. They headed for the ropes to leave. “Though I’m planning on having that belt before Survivor Series.”

***

“Then come and get it.” Natalya shifted the title on her shoulder. Not only had she defended it against Ember Moon, but also Lacey Evans and Dana. She side-eyed Becky standing close to Serena, friendly daring her to challenge her as well.

Serena winked. “I will. Loser has to lead the Raw Women’s team?”

“That’s not a loss-“

“And she has to deal with the drama of all that ego.” She giggled as Natalya’s nose crinkled. “Deal?”

The cat-eared champ eyed the hand offered to her. “Damn. You drive a hard bargain.” Another second of consideration and she shook Serena’s hand. “Deal.”

Becky stepped further into the circle. “What about me? What happened to our triple-threat dream?”

Serena’s eyes glittered. “We’ll get there. But I was thinking that no matter who wins this title match, all three of us need to meet somewhere more worthy of the hype. TLC sound good for you ladies?”

“Yes!” “Hell, yeah.”


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circle is completed.

Nearly five months after starting out, Serena was finally where she wanted to be. In the ring with her best friend, with the title on the line. Best friends knew each other best. But having taken the long way around, she knew more than at the start. And she used each lesson.

The finalizing bell rang.

“And your new Raw Women’s Champion… Serena!”

Natalya staggered to her feet and gave her friend a hug. Then she took the belt from the referee. And secured it around Serena’s waist. With a final congratulatory nod, she left the ring.

Waiting at ringside, holding still while Serena had her moment, was Samoa Joe. He’d watched the match from the bell box. Out of the way. But with a perfect seat to watch her thrive. He smiled as she celebrated from each ring-post, whooping and posing in pride. When she bounced into the center of the ring, that’s when he stepped in to join her.

“I did it,” she breathed, spinning to see him. Her cheeks were flushed with adrenaline and the win.

“You did it.” He offered her a handshake but was surprised when she jumped to wrap her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

She surprised herself by kissing him.

Doubt rushed in.

Serena dropped to her feet but kept her hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I- I-“

“Don’t be.” He licked his bottom lip, wishing he could say more.

Serena bit hers as well. “Can- can I do that again?”

Cupping her face, Joe tilted her gaze up out of her sudden shyness. “Yes.”

This time, Joe initiated. He leaned down to meet her, tilting and matching her movements better than in any match. As they broke apart for a breath, the sounds of the arena rushed back in. The crowd was chanting “yes” over and over. The wrestlers stepped away from each other, ducking his head and she smiling through her blush.

“We should-“

“Go. Yeah.”

Joe made it to the ropes first, sitting on the middle one. Serena kicked at him, turning down the help. On a whim, she glanced over her shoulder. He laughed when she turned back around, safe. “Made you look.”

“Jerk.”

“Brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I wrote a fic about a Zelina Vega-like reader who works with Joe (see my Tumblr for Loyalties). Again, my brain doesn’t know how to let things go, and stuff happened. So here’s this series after a month-long writing hiatus. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you guys like the one-shots that will start flowing again, and I hope you like reading this series too. It will also be on my Tumblr. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
